Born of Night
by Shannelle Antoinette
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun yang berdarah campuran manusia dan Andarion adalah mantan pembunuh League paling mematikan yang ditakuti semua makhluk di Semesta Ichidian. Ia tidak pernah mengenal kebaikan ataupun cinta kasih karena perlakuan kejam yang dialaminya sejak kecil. Sampai misinya mempertemukannya dengan Lee Sungmin seorang putri senator yang menjadi korban penculikan.
1. Prolog

Pairing : KyuMin / Kyuhyun-Sungmin

Rate : M untuk chapter kedepannya

Genre : Sci-fi, Romance

Warning : Miss Typo(s), GS (Gender Switch)

Disclaimer : Ini adalah **Remake **dari novel berjudul sama milik **Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

A/N: Seperti yang sudah saya katakan diatas ini adalah versi remake dari novel milik Sherrilyn Kenyon, saya hanya merubah castnya dan beberapa hal untuk disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan. Tujuan saya membuat remake ini, tak lain hanya ingin merubahnya kedalam bentuk fanfic dengan cast favorit saya dan juga berbagi pada teman-teman yang belum berkesempatan untuk membaca novel aslinya. Jika kalian menyukai cerita remake ini, berterima kasihlah pada Mbak Sherrilyn telah menciptakan novel (yang menurut saya) bagus ini, dan juga kalian bisa memberi dukungan kepada penulis aslinya dengan cara membeli bukunya. Selamat menikmati~~.

.

.

**Prolog**

"Aku mengundurkan diri dari Laegue malam ini."

Dr. Lee Donghae tertegun saat mendengar suara berat dan beraksen kental yang berasal dari sudut tergelap kantornya. Ia mendongak dari arsip-arsip medis elektronik yang sedang ia pelajari di atas meja kaca obdisiannya, tapi sosok pria yang bersembunyi dibalik kegelapan itu sama sekali tidak terlihat.

Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Sebagai seorang pembunuh League yang terlatih Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar menyatu dengan malam yang paling pekat. Tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah melihatnya datang dan pergi.

Mereka hanya merasakan hujaman kematian ketika pria itu menghunuskannya kepada mereka.

Meskipun Donghae adalah seorang dokter yang sudah bersumpah untuk menyelamatkan nyawa semampu mungkin, pembunuh brutal ini merupakan satu-satunya pria yang kepadanya ia bisa mempercayakan keselamatannya dan keluarganya.

Atau lebih tepatnya, satu-satunya pria yang kepadanya ia bisa mempercayakan rahasia-rahasia terbesar dari masa lalu yang sudah ia hindari semasa hidupnya.

" Kau tidak bisa mengundurkan diri. Kau hanya bisa pensiun." Ungkapan yang lebih halus dari ritual bunuh diri yang dilakukan setiap kali tugas-tugas pembunuh membuat seorang prajurit League kewalahan secara mental atau tubuh mereka sudah terlalu terluka atau terlalu cedera untuk bisa menjalankan misi lagi.

Tidak ada yang meninggalkan League begitu saja.

_Tidak ada seorang pun. _

Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari balik bayangan sehingga cahaya temaram menyinari rambut coklat madu yang terjalin indah di kepalanya, juga kepangan sebagian kecil dari rambutnya di sepanjang punggungnya−tanda kehormatan seorang pembunuh. Baju tempur hitamnya yang kuat dan tipis membalut setiap lekuk tajam dari tubuhnya yang berotot kekar. Dua bentuk belati disulam dengan warna merah gelap dilengannya−satu-satunya tanda pangkat eksternal yang disandang oleh seorang pembunuh. Kedua belati Kyuhyun dinaungi oleh sebuah mahkota disetiap gagangnya, mengumumkan kepada seluruh semesta bahwa ia merupakan yang paling berbahaya dari kaumnya, seorang anggota pasukan pembunuh dengan pangkat tertinggi.

Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun selalu tenang dan mewaspadai kegelapan seolah menduga ada seseorang seperti dirinya yang siap mengejarnya kapan saja. Muram . Dingin. Berbahaya. Sifat-sifat yang ditanamkan kedalam dirinya sejak ia masih kecil. Selama bertahun-tahun Donghae mengenalnya, belum pernah sekalipun melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Belum pernah sekali pun pria itu melupakan prinsip-prinsip pelatihan militer yang telah membuatnya tidak bisa merasakan emosi.

Satu hal yang paling meresahkan adalah kenyataan mata Kyuhyun tersembunyi dibalik kacamata gelap, tameng yang digunakan para pembunuh militer untuk membuat orang-orang disekeliling mereka merasa gelisah karena tidak tahu kemana mereka melihat atau apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Atau lebih tepatnya, siapa yang menjadi target sang pembunuh.

Wajah tampan Kyuhyun sama dinginnya dengan gaya berdirinya yang kaku. " Aku menolak untuk menyelesaikan misi ini."

Donghae mengerutkan dahi kebingungan. Ini bukan pria tegas dan tidak berbalas kasihan yang ia kenal. Pria yang tidak segan-segan bertindak brutal.

"Yeah, benar. Kau harus menyelesaikannya." Meskipun kejam, itulah hukum di dunia yang mereka huni. Begitu target diberikan, target harus diselesaikan. Berhasil atau mati. Tidak ada pilihan ketiga.

Hal terakhir yang Donghae inginkan adalah melihat satu-satunya saudara yang pernah ia kenal dibunuh secara keji dan dieksekusi. Lebih baik orang lain, siapa saja, selain Kyuhyun yang mati.

"Mereka mengutusku untuk membunuh seorang anak-anak." Nada suara Kyuhyun datar dan kaku.

Darah Donghae membeku saat akhirnya ia menyadari garis batas yang tidak akan pernah mereka berdua lewati tidak peduli apa pun keadaanya. Garis batas yang dahulu menyelamatkan nyawa Donghae saat Kyuhyun hendak _membunuhnya_.

Donghae melirik kubus hologram yang berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari tangannya dimana putranya yang masih bayi tersenyum dengan keluguaan yang tidak pernah mereka berdua kenal.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan, "League ingin seluruh anggota keluarganya dihabisi."

Pernyataan yang kejam, tapi tidak mengejutkan. Mungkin seharusnya Donghae merasa terganggu karena sahabatnya mencari nafkah dengan membunuh, tetapi jika mrngingat masa lalunya sendiri yang brutal, ia sama sekali tak peduli.

Dunia memang kejam dan getir, apalagi bagi mereka yang tidak bisa melindungi diri mereka sendiri. Donghae telah mengalaminya sendiri, dan fakta itu telah memberinya bekas luka sebanyak bekas luka Kyuhyun.

Selain itu, Donghae telah melihat sisi diri Kyuhyun yang belum pernah dilihat oleh siapa pun. Sisi diri Kyuhyun yang tak sanggup menyakiti seorang anak kecil apapun resikonnya terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun tidak seperti monster yang ada di masa lalu mereka dan begitu pun Donghae.

"Kalau kau tidak membunuh mereka , League akan membunuhmu."

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepala saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara dari luar. Kedengaran seperti ranjang pasien yang sedang didorong lewat. Ia tak bicara sebelum suara itu berlalu dan ia yakin tidak ada yang mendekat ke kantor Donghae. "Aku membunuh sang ayah sebelum aku menyadari ada seorang anak dirumah. Anak perempuan itu terlelap dalam pelukan ibunya ketika aku mendekat'"

"Dan kau tidak mau membunuh mereka?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas. " Ibu dan anak itu aman di tempat yang tidak akan ditemukan oleh League dan musuh-musuh mereka."

"Apa kau..." Donghae tidak mau repot-repot menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tentu saja Kyuhyun yakin. Ia tidak pernah membuat kesalahan seperti itu. Kehidupan dan keamanan Donghae saat ini adalah bukti nyatanya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Yang selalu kulakukan, bertahan dan bertempur."

Donghae tertawa getir. Kyuhyun membuatnya terdengar sangat mudah, tapi ia tahu apa yang dapat dilakukan oleh League. Mereka sama-sama tahu. "Mereka akan memburumu dengan segenap kekuatan mereka."

"Dan aku akan melawan mereka dengan segenap kemampuanku yang telah mereka ajarkan kepadaku."

Donghae bergidik. Yang telah mereka ajarkan pada Kyuhyun adalah menjadi predator unggulan yang membabi buta. Semoga para dewa menolong mereka semua. Pria ini tidak akan mundur sebelum menghabisi banyak orang.. Kyuhyun merupakan pembunuh terbaik yang pernah mereka latih dan League tidak menyadari apa yang telah mereka ciptakan.

Tapi Donghae tahu. Ia pernah memandang kegilaan yang ada di dalam mata Kyuhyun dan melihat kengerian yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata hitamnya. Ia mengenal amarah yang sama-sama mereka kekang karena takut akan apa yang mereka lakukan karenanya.

Usaha keras yang mereka lakukan, untuk memastikan tidak ada yang bisa menyakiti mereka lagi. Mereka mungkin terlihat tennag dari luar, tapi di dalam, jiwa mereka yang terluka berteriak menginginkan pembalasan dendam dan pelepasan.

Yang terutama, yang terutama jiwa mereka berteriak meminta ketenangan.

Kyuhyun beranjak maju dan meletakan sebuah disket perak kecil di meja Donghae. Ia menyorongkan ke depan Donghae. "Aku sudah menghapus seluruh jejak persahabatan kita dan semua bagian dari masa lalumu. Kau tidak akan melihatku lagi." _Demi keselamatanmu dan keselamatan keluargamu._Kyuhyun tak perlu mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Donghae memahami ikatan erat yang mereka miliki.

Saudara hingga akhir, bahkan walau harus melewati api neraka dan yang lainnya sekalipun.

Kyuhyun mundur selangkah ke balik bayangan.

"Tunggu." Donghae berdiri.

Kyuhyun bimbang.

"Kalau kau membutuhkanku, _Aridos,_" Kata Donghae, suaranya penuh ketulusan sewaktu ia mengucapkan kata Ritadarion yang berarti saudara, "aku pasti datang."

Nada suara Kyuhyun tetap datar dan tanpa emosi. "Kalau aku membutuhkanmu, _Aridos, _aku pasti sudah mati sebelum bisa menghubungimu."

Lalu Kyuhyun pergi seperti bisikan gaib yang diembus oleh angin kencang.

Muak dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh temannya, tapi memahami sepenuhnya, Donghae duduk dan menarik disket yang diberikan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Ia membukanya dan menemukan _chip _yang ditanamkan ke semua tubuh para pembunuh. Alat itulah yang digunakan League utuk melacak mereka. Kyuhyun pasti mengeluarkannya dari tubuhnya dan menghancurkannya agar mereka tidak bisa menemukannya. Tindakan final untuk melepaskan diri dari ikatan mereka.

Tindakan yang berarti hukuman mati.

Donghae merinding karena ikut merasa sakit, mengingat hari ketika ia mengeluarkan alat serupa dari tubuhnya yang masih belia. Darahnya, rasa sakitnya... Ada beberapa kenangan yang tidak akan memudar dengan berlalunya waktu. Kenangan-kenangan yang terlalu brutal untuk dilupakan.

Dan itu menjadi pengingat yang mengerikan jika menginga fakta bahwa _chip _ inilah yang mengawali persahabatan mereka. Ia pasti akan berpikir bahwa temannya sentimental jika saja ide tersebut tidak menggelikan.

Memejamkan mata, Donghae menggenggam _chip _itu, berharap segalnya berbeda. Berharap mereka dilahirkan sebagai orang normal seperti orang-orang yang dirawat oleh Donghae di ruang-ruang rumah sakit setiap hari. Orang-orang yang tidak tahu menahu tentang kengerian yang sesungguhnya ada di semesta ini.

Namun Donghae bangga karena, terlepas dari semua yang telah Kyuhyun lalui, sahabatnya masih memiliki jiwa.

Bahkan setelah semua itu, monster tidak pernah merenggut semangat ataupun kehormatan Kyuhyun. Sementara yang lainnya telah dilucuti dari dirinya sama seperti Donghae.

Segala sesuatunya.

Dan karena Kyuhyun, Donghae menjalani hidup yang dulu hanya bisa ia impikan. Ia berhutang segalanya kepada pria itu.

Pria yang kemungkinan besar tidak akan bertahan untuk melihat fajar esok hari.

Donghae menghela napas panjang muak. Hidup tidak adil. Ia sudah mempelajarinya sejak dini dibawah tinju ayahnya. Ia hanya berharap agar Kyuhyun pada akhirnya bisa menemukan kedamaian yang selalu menghindari mereka berdua.

Bahkan jika ia harus mati untuk menemukannya sekalipun.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Ini prolog yang udah di edit. Setelah dibaca ulang typonya mengerikan sekali, banyak banget ternyata. Hehehe, maklumlah inikan baru yang pertama kali, terus juga saya postingnya buru-buru banget waktu kelas pagi sambil nunggu dosen, jadi ya... Tapi untuk yang selanjutnya saya akan berusaha untuk lebih memperhatikan masalah typo. Jadi mohon bantuannya untuk mengingatkan saya jika masih terdapat typo. Terima kasih^^


	2. Part 1

Pairing : KyuMin / Kyuhyun-Sungmin

Rate : M untuk chapter kedepannya

Genre : Sci-fi, Romance

Warning : Miss Typo(s), GS (Gender Switch)

Disclaimer : Ini adalah **Remake **dari novel berjudul sama milik **Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

A/N: Seperti yang sudah saya katakan diatas ini adalah versi remake dari novel milik Sherrilyn Kenyon, saya hanya merubah castnya dan beberapa hal untuk disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan. Tujuan saya membuat remake ini, tak lain hanya ingin merubahnya kedalam bentuk fanfic dengan cast favorit saya dan juga berbagi pada teman-teman yang belum berkesempatan untuk membaca novel aslinya. Jika kalian menyukai cerita remake ini, berterima kasihlah pada Mbak Sherrilyn telah menciptakan novel (yang menurut saya) bagus ini, dan juga kalian bisa memberi dukungan kepada penulis aslinya dengan cara membeli bukunya. Selamat menikmati~~

.

.

.

**Bagian 1**

_Sembilan tahun kemudian_

_Ia telah diculik! _

Lee Sungmin terbangun dengan amarah membara yang menguasainya. Bahkan sekarang, ia bisa merasakan cengkraman yang dingin dan kasar di lengan serta mulutnya, merasakan tusukan jarum penyuntik sementara obat bius melaju bersama aliran darahnya dan segera membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Orang-orang yang menculikanya bergerak sangat cepat, ia tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk berteriak meminta pertolongan.

Atau yang lebih penting lagi, melawan.

'_Dasar pengecut sialan!' _ Sungmin membenci orang-orang yang menyerang seperti itu. Setidaknya bersikaplah jantan dan menghadapi dirinya. Tapi tidak... mereka menggunakan cara penangkapan yang sangat rendah. Mengendap-endap dari balik kegelapan untuk menculiknya selagi ia terlelap.

Di dunia ini tidak ada yang lebih Sungmin benci daripada orang-orang yang bersembunyi di balik bayangan, menunggu untuk memangsa orang lain. Penculik, pembunuh, perampok, pemerkosa, dan lain-lain, mereka itu sampah tidak berharga dan tidak punya jiwa yang tidak layak mendapat apa-apa selain rasa sakit dan kematian.

Sekarang, kepala Sungmin terasa sakit sekali ketika sisa-sisa obat bius mulai memudar. Bau yang tajam merasuk ke indra-indranya, membuatnya tercekik. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering, ia hampir tidak bisa menelan ludah saat berusaha untuk menjilat bibirnya yang kering agar tidak pecah-pecah.

Ia berusaha untuk tidak menarik napas dalam-dalam sewaktu membuka mata untuk meneghadapi siapa pun atau apa pun yang telah menyekapnya.

Untungnya, ia masih memakai gaun tidur merah mudanya, terbaring telungkup di atas kasur yang kumal.

'Iish, menjijikan...'

Tidak ada orang lain di ruangan itu dan tidak ada suara yang memperingatkan Sungmin tentang keberadaan orang lain di dekatnya. Puji tuhan untuk berkah-berkah sederhana itu. Ia jadi memiliki waktu untuk merencanakan pelarian atau setidaknya melakukan perlawanan.

Sambil meringis jijik, ia bangun dan nyaris ambruk ketika gelombang rasa mual dan pusing berdengung di kepalanya. Ia betopang ke dinding disebelahnya, bagian dinding yang kasar menggores telapak tangannya.

"Bagus," gerutu Sungmin. "Menjaga keseimbangan saja tak mampu. Berengsek." Setidaknya mereka tidak mengikat tangan atau kakinya. Mereka pasti berasumsi kalau ia sama dengan wanita lain yang berstatus sepertinya, terlalu takut dan lemah untuk melawan mereka.

Tapi jika mereka mengira ia akan menunggu begitu saja sampai mereka kembaili untuk membunuhnya sesuka mereka, mereka salah besar. Ia memang terlahir sebagai putri, tapi kelemahlembutan tidak ada dalam darahnya dan begitu pula dengan kesabaran. Belum lagi, ia sudah mempelajari trik selama bertahun-tahun saat tinggal dengan ayahnya yang terlalu protektif secara militer, termasuk kemampuan untuk membobol kunci.

Juga menghajar seorang penyerang sampai pingsan. Seringai penuh tekad mengembang di wajahnya sewaktu ia berjalan menuju pintu dengan kaki goyah. Memang, sudah bertahun-tahun berselang sejak ia meloloskan diri dari sistem keamanan yang intens dan membobol kunci-kinci di rumahnya untuk menyelinap keluar dan bertemua denga teman-temannya setelah jam malamnya lewat, tapi ia yakin masih mengingat caranya.

Ia harus.

Selain itu, kemungkinan kendaraan rongsok dan berkarat ini menggunakan sistem keamanan terbaru nyaris nol. Kalau mereka tidak mampu membeli kasur bersih dan melakukan perbaikan, mereka pasti tidak mampu membayar tarif tinggi yang ditetapkan oleh perusahaan keamanan untuk meningkatkan sistem mereka.

Sampai dipintu Sungmin menyentuh _keypad-_nya yang mulus. Sudah sangat tua. Kuno sekali. Itu mengingatkannya pada kunci-kunci dirumah kakeknya dua puluh tahun silam.

Ia melayangksn pandangan ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa memberi petunjuk mengenai kode kunci tersebut, tapi tidak ada nomor tercantum di mana pun. Tidak ada petunjuk pribadi tentang para penyerangnya selain apa yang mereka makan dan betapa joroknya mereka.

Huh! Tidak ada gunanya menebak-nebak rangkaian nomor secara acak karena itu justru bisa mengurungnya dan menjebaknya disini. Bahkan mungkin akan memicu gas yang membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran lagi.

Atau mati.

Trik yang digunakan oleh bajingan tidak pernah bisa dipastikan.

"Aku harus membongkarmu." Jika ia bisa menemukan cara untuk melepaskan kunci dari dinding...

Sambil mendesah, Sungmin memandang ke sekeliling ruangan, melihat sejumlah sampah yang berserakan dilantai. Ia mengerutkan hidung dengan mual saat mencium bau yang menjijikan. Dinding baja yang tebal ditutupi oleh bintik-bitik besar karat dan korosi. Bagaimana mungkin pesawat ini lolos dari inspeksi antariksa? Kendaraan ini tidak layak mengangkut sampah bau yang mengusik Sungmin, apalagi penumpang manusia.

Mereka pasti menyuap orang penting.

"Terima kasih, Sayang," kata Sungmin pelan. "Kau harus mencari sesuatu untuk kunci itu dan keluar dari sini." Pasti ada pesawat pengangkut atau kapal yang bisa ia temukan untuk pergi.

Sial, saat ini, ia bahkan bersedia dilontarkan ke luar antarika dan melayang pulang−setidaknya jika ia bisa menemukan setelan yang bisa melindunginya dari udara hampa ruang angkasa.

Ia mencibir jijik sambil menendang tumpukan sampah yang ada didekatnya, mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menbuka pintu. '_Aku lebih suka dimakan hidup-hidup dari pada menyebut tempat ini rumah...' _

Ada setumpuk makanan yang baru dimakan separuh si bawah secarik handuk kecil. "Aishh, menjijikan sekali."

Orang pasti berpikir keadaan menjijikan dari tempat ini saja sudah bisa membunuh mereka. Dimana parasit pemakan daging saat ia membutuhkan mereka?

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat di koridor di luar. Lebih bertekad dari sebelumnya, ia memandang kesekelilingnya, mencari-cari senjata.

Ia tidak melihat apa-apa selain sampah yang kotor.

Sungmin menggeram pelan. Satu-satunya bantuan yang ditawarkan oleh sampah adalah mungkin ia bisa membuat para penculiknya pingsan dengan baunya.

Andai saja ia seberuntung itu. Bau mereka mungkin lebih parah daripada bau sampah-sampah itu.

Menggertakkan gigi, ia merapat ke dinding di dekat pintu dan menunggu untuk menyerang mereka, begitu mereka masuk.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Sebenernya sempet gak mood buat lanjutin atau bahkan baca semua fanfic yang cast-nya Sungmin, gegara baca 'Heartbreaking News' yang bener-bener bikin breaking heart itu. Makanya chapter ini buru-buru di publish sebelum moodnya bener-bener ilang.

Terima kasih untuk yang menyempatkan review di chapter sebelumnya. Untuk **ilyeseun**: ketemunya? Bentar lagi kok, makanya tetep read&review ya^^.

**Rahma94**: terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, untuk yang selanjutnya akan lebih saya perhatikan, mohon bantuannya ya^^

**Cho Adah Joyers**: maunya sih gitu, cuman ya... tapi tenang aja karena saya udah berani nge-publish ini ff saya bakal tanggung jawab buat selesein kok^^

**dewi. ** : wahh, suka ya~ padahal saya kira bakal dapet respon yang negatif karena ini remake, terima kasih, tetep read&review ya^^


	3. Part 2

Pairing : KyuMin / Kyuhyun-Sungmin

Rate : M untuk chapter kedepannya

Genre : Sci-fi, Romance

Warning : Miss Typo(s), GS (Gender Switch)

Disclaimer : Ini adalah **Remake **dari novel berjudul sama milik **Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

A/N: Seperti yang sudah saya katakan diatas ini adalah versi remake dari novel milik Sherrilyn Kenyon, saya hanya merubah castnya dan beberapa hal untuk disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan. Tujuan saya membuat remake ini, tak lain hanya ingin merubahnya kedalam bentuk fanfic dengan cast favorit saya dan juga berbagi pada teman-teman yang belum berkesempatan untuk membaca novel aslinya. Jika kalian menyukai cerita remake ini, berterima kasihlah pada Mbak Sherrilyn telah menciptakan novel (yang menurut saya) bagus ini, dan juga kalian bisa memberi dukungan kepada penulis aslinya dengan cara membeli bukunya. Selamat menikmati~~

.

.

.

**Bagian 2**

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bersenang-senang," kata seorang pria, suaranya mendekat ke ruangan Sungmin dengan perlahan. "Apa kau melihatnya? Tubuh kencang itu menakjubkan."

Sungmin menyipitkan mata saat amarah dan rasa takut melanda. Tidak ada yang boleh membuatnya merasa tak berdaya lagi.

Sampai kapan pun.

"Entahlah, Moonsuk," kata seorang pria lainnya. "Menurutku sebaiknya kita menunggu sampai mendapat kabar lagi. Aku masih memikirkan pesan Poll yang berkata bahwa Nemesis mengincar kita. Kita harus menanggapinya dengan serius. Jangan salah paham, aku juga menginginkan wanita itu, tapi aku lebih memilih menunggu sampai kita aman."

Pandangan Sungmin dikaburkan oleh amarah. Mungkin mereka akan membunuhnya, tapi ia akan membawa sepotong besar tubuh mereka selagi beranjak keluar dari pintu.

Tawa Moonsuk membahana dilorong. Suara arogannya membuat Sungmin bergidik. "Tidak perlu takut pada Nemesis. Kita sudah dibayar, menurutku kita harus menikmati setiap menitnya."

Terdengar roda gigi berdengung di pintu ketika bergeser naik dengan perlahan.

Dua mahkluk paling menjijikan yang pernah Sungmin lihat berjalan masuk. Ya, bau mereka jauh mengalahkan bau busuk sampah dan yang lainnya. Mengapa ia harus benar dalam hal itu? Bau mereka sudah cukup untuk membuatnya muntah. Apa mereka tidak pernah mandi selama hidup mereka yang memauakkan?

Sungmin mengakui kalau mereka manusia, walaupun keduanya contoh buruk dari rasnya.

Sungmin mencibir ketika melihat pria yang lebih pendek,bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin pria itu bisa tahan memanang wajahnya yang jelek dan berkutil cukup lama untuk bercukur. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, melihat cambang dirahangnya yang tembam, Sungmin menebak kalau pria itu tidak terlalu sering melihat wajahnya.

Pria di sebelahnya hanya beberapa sentimeter lebih tinggi. Wajahnya yang panjang dan tajam mengingatkan Sungmin pada salah satu monster yang digunakan oleh pengasuhnya untuk menakut-nakutinya saat ia masih kecil.

Mata mereka memancarkan ketidakpedulian dari dalam jiwa mereka yang membuat Sungmin bergidik.

"Jadi, di mana dia?" Itu suara Moonsuk pria yang lebih pendek.

Sebelum mereka sempat bereaksi, Sungmin sudah menerjang mereka. Ia menendang Moonsuk kuat-kuat hingga pria itu menubruk rekannya, lalu ia berlari ke pintu.

Sebelum Sungmin sampai ke pintu, seseorang sudah menyandung kakinya. Sebagai seorang penari yang terlatih, Sungmin bisa berjungkir balik dan terus berlari. Setidak sampai sesuatu menghantam punggungnya dan membuatnya tersungkur menghantam pintu.

Mengumpat, Sungmin menyadari bahwa tubuh gendut Moonsuklah yang menghalanginya. Moonsuk membalikkannya dan meninju wajahnya kuat-kuat. Kepala Sungmin terasa pusing dan rasa sakit meledak-ledak di pipi dan matanya dan ia pun mengecap darah. Selama sesaat, ia benar-benar linglung.

Hanya suara dari gaun tidurnya yang dikoyaklah yang menyadarkan Sungmin kembali dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa sakit. Dengan sebuah umpatan putus asa, ia meninju perut lembek Moonsuk. Melepaskan Sungmin, Moonsuk membungkuk kesakitan, memberi Sungmin kesempatan untuk berguling mejauh di bawahnya.

Pria yang satu lagi langsung menghampiri Sungmin begitu ia berdiri.

Sungmin menendang pria iru dengan kaki yang disilangkan, mengenai bagian tenga dada pria itu. Gaun tidurnya semakin terkoyak ketika ia berlari meninggalkan mereka. Mereka tidak boleh menangkapnya.

Lebih baik mereka membunuhnya terlebih dahulu.

Sungmin tidak mau lagi menyerah begitu saja kepada seorang penyerang.

Setidaknya itulah yang Sungmin pikirkan hingga sesuatu mencekik lehernya dan mengangkatnya. Ia mendarat dengan punggung, dilantai,begitu keras hingga ia tidak bisa bernapas.

"Kau akan membalas untuk itu, Jalang," kata Moonsuk dari balik gigi busuk yang dikertakan, menarik tali metalik itu lagi lebih ketat di leher Sungmin.

Sungmin terengah-engah berusaha menghirup udara sewaktu tali menghujam ke kulitnya, mencekiknya. Putus asa, ia berusaha menarik atau mencakari tali itu. Kakinya menendang-nendang da ia berusaha untuk berteriak.

Tetapi bahkan bisikan pun tidak kunjung keluar dari bibir Sungmin yang memar.

Matilah ia, Sungmin tahu itu.

"Bunuh dia, Moonsuk!" Pria yang lebih tinggi mengusap-ngusap dadanya yang Sungmin tendang, matanya memancarkan kesombongan.

Tali semakian diperketat.

Pandangan Sungmin mengabur saat ia berjuang untuk tetap hidup. '_Aku tidak mau mati seperti ini, tidak mau!' _Kata-kata itu terbersit dikepalanya, menjadi mantra sementara ia berjuang dengan segenap kemampuannya.

Sungmin menarik talinya.

Tepat ketika Sungmin mengira Moonsuk akan menghabisinya, tali itu melonggar. Sungmin menghirup udara dalam-dalam ke dalam paru-parunya yang terbakar sambil terbatuk dan memercikan liur. Penglihatannya kabur, kepalanya berdengung kencang. Ia mengusap-usap lehernya, merasakan bilur-bilur yang ditinggalkan oleh tekstur yang kasar.

Moonsuk menjambak rambut panjang Sungmin yang berwarna hitam legam dan menarik Sungmin ke dekatnya. "Nyawamu tidak berarti bagi kami, _Girly. _Tapi caramu memperlakukan kami selama beberapa menit kedapan akan menentukan apakah kami akan membunuhmu dengan cepat atau membuatnya _sangat _ menyakitkan."

Sungmin tesedak ketika napas Moonsuk yang busuk berembus ke pipinya. Sebelum ia bisa memikirkan tanggapannya, bibir Moonsuk yang basah dan kasar telah memagut bibirnya.

Sungmin muntah.

"Dasar kau..." Moonsuk mundur untuk memukul Sungmin lagi.

Guncangan tajam pada kapal membuat mereka terhuyung-huyung.

Sesaat kemudian, sirene peringatan berbunyi kencang.

"Kita diserang." Pria yang tinggi berlari ke luar ruangan secepat kilat.

Sebelum Sungmin bisa bergerak, Moonsuk sudah merenggut lengannya dan menariknya ke balok baja berkarat yang ada di dinding. Masih terbatuk-batuk, Sungmin berusaha melawan sementara Moonsuk memborgol tangannya disana, tapi ia terlalu lemah setelah dipukuli dan nyaris dicekik sehingga tidak mampu melakukan apa yang ia inginkan lakukan kepda Moonsuk.

"Dasar bajingan rendahan!" geram Sungmin, sesaat sebelum ia mencoba mengigit Moonsuk.

Moonsuk merenggut rahang Sungmin dan mendorongnya kuat-kuat ke dinding, membuat Sungmin pusing selama sejenak. "Aku akan menghabisimu kalau masalah ini sudah beres." Kata Moonsuk, jemarinya menekan wajah Sungmin kuat-kuat ketika ia memuntir bibir wanita itu. Menyeringai jahat, ia melepasakan Sungmin dan berlari menyusul rekannya.

Pintu dibanting, suaranya menggelegar di ruangan itu.

Sungmin berteriak kencang, frustasi sambil menarik borgol baja kuat-kuat hingga kulitnya terluka. Gila kerana rasa takut, amarah, dan tekad, ia menyentak, tidak peduli kalau ia kehilangan tangannya dalam prosesnya. Yang penting hanyalah membebaskan diri.

"Aku tidak mau mati di sini!" teriak Sungmin saat mimpi buruk masa kecilnya berusaha untuk melemahkannya.

"_Lakukan apa yang mereka katakan, Sungmin. Jangan melawan mereka." _Suara ibunya berbisik kepada Sungmin dari masa lalu yang sudah lama berselang. "_Tidak apa-apa, Sayang, aku janji."_

Tapi semuanya tidak seperti yang dijanjikan. Seluruh kepatuhan mereka membuat mereka dieksekusi secara brutal. Ibunya meninggal didepan mata kepalanya sendiri−satu tembakan dikepala dan Sungmin ditembak tigakali oleh musuh politik ayahnya sebelum mereka juga meninggalkannya untuk mati

Dia baru berusia delapan tahun...

Keluguan Sungmin hancur hari itu. Dan ketika akhirnya ia pulih dari cidera fisiknya, ia berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa mengendalikannya.

Tidak ada seorangpun.

Sungmin tidak akan mematuhi siapa-siapa kecuali dirinya sendiri dan ia tidak akan menjadi korban lagi.

Namun borgol tetap menahannya. Betapa pun kuatnya ia berjuang, betapa pun kerasnya ia berusaha, borgolnya tetap bergeming

Tidak sanggup menghadapinya, Sungmin merosot kelantai dengan perlahan dan membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding supaya rasa sakit bisa mengalihkan kepanikannya. "Jangan coba-coba menangis," ia menggeram kepada dirinya sendiri. "Jangan coba-coba."

'_Ha-ha-ha, ejek pemimpin mereka dengan keji sewaktu mereka menawan Sungmin dan ibunya. Menangislah sepuasmu gadis cilik. Daddy tidak akan datang untuk menyelamatkanmu. Aku paling menyukai suara orang yang sedang ketakutan. Suara orang yang memohon agar membiarkan mereka hidup. Hidup itu menyakitkan, Jalang. Sayang sekali kau tidak akan hidup cukup lama untuk mempelajarinya.'_

Sejak hari pemakaman ibunya, belum pernah seklaipun Sungmin meneteskan air mata. Dan ia tidak akan mengijinkan bajingan tak berguna yang menculiknnya meruntuhkan pertahanannya sekarang.

Ia lebih kuat dari itu.

Lampu meredup dan kapal berguncang kuat kekiri sewaktu sebuah tembakan membobol sebuah perisai kekuatan apapun yang mereka miliki.

Selama sesaat yang sangat singkat, Sungmin berpikir yang datang adalah ayahnya bersama regu penyelamat. Tapi ia tahu yang sebenarnya. Ayahnya masih menghadiri rapat konsulat dan mengira Sungmin masih terjaga aman di kamar hotel perusahaan tari.

Sama seperti hari naas saat Sungmin dan ibunya diculik dari istana musin dingin, ayahnya tidak tahu ia telah diserang. Ayahnya tidak akan tahu sebelum mendapat kabar tentang kematiannya.

'_Kau tidak bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri. Betapapun kau berpikir amannya dirimu. Betapapun waspadanya kau,binatang-binatang pengerat itu selalu menemukan jalan untuk masuk...' _Sungmin pernah menulis itu di dalam buku hariannya sendiri ketika usianya enambelas tahun dan seorang pembunuh menembaknya saat makan malam bersama teman-temannya di sebuah restoran. Bahkan saat dikelilingi oleh pengawal dan dengan ayahnya di sebelahnya sekalipun, ia juga nyaris mati malam itu.

Nyawa Sungmin tidak berarti apa-apa selain sebagai cek untuk para bajingan di semesta ini dan mereka ingin mencairkan sepenuhnya.

Air mata yang ditahan membuat tenggorokannya tercekat saat Sungmin menyadari tidak ada harapan dari situasinya. Ia bisa mati di antariksa ini, diperkosa, dianiaya. Sendirian. Satu-satunya harapan yang ia miliki adalah bahwa siapa pun yang menyerang mereka, menghancurkan mereka.

'_Kumohon kurangi rasa sakitnya...'_

Jangan sepeti kematian ibunya.

Ibunya tewas dengan perlahan dan menyakitkan sesuai keinginan para tentara bayaran itu. Mereka menyiksanya selama berhari-hari sebelum akhirnya mengakhiri nyawanya−dan jeritan-jeritan yang memohon belas kasihan baginya dan putrinya selamanya membekas dibenak Sungmin.

Hal-hal yang mereka lakukan kepada ibunya.

Hal-hal yang mereka lakukan kepadanya...

Tenggorokan Sungmin makin tercekat saat medengar suara pertempuran. Dinding-dinding pesawat yang sudah tua berderak mengerikan. Ledakan demi ledakan menyambar pesawat dan membuatnya terus berguncang di bawah kaki Sungmin. Kapal yang berkarat ini tidak akan mampu menhadapi kerusakan yang lebih besar lagi. Mampu bertahan sejauh ini saja sudah merupakan mukjizat.

Memejamkan mata, Sungmin berdo'a memohon kematian yang cepat.

Tapi kelegaan tersebut tidak kunjung datang juga.

Sungmin malah mendengar suara sirkuit listrik yang rusak meledak dilorong. Sekarang, seluruh kekuatan di semua pintu sudah ditarik dan ditransfer ke senjata dan perisai kapal.

Lampu padam.

Sungmin duduk di tengah kegelapan total sambil mempersiapkan diri secara mental untuk menghadapi apa yang tidak bisa ia hindari. Suara laser yang ditembakan dari kapal ini tidak terdengar lagi.

Penghabisan sudah dekat sekarang.

Ya tuhan, Sungmin akan sangat merindukan ayahnya dan kegiatan menarinya. Merindukan sensasi dari embusan angin musim semi yang hangat di kulitnya selagi ia duduk membaca di kebunnya.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Sungmin mengendalikan rasa takutnya. Ia putri seorang komandan. Ayahnya dilahirkan dalam kemiskinan dan memanjat naik melalui pangkat-pangkat kemiliteran sehingga menjadi presiden dari planet mereka dengan menggunakan tekad dan kemampuan. Meskipun banyak yang tidak menyukainya, mereka semua sepakat dalam satu hal. Ayah Sungmin tidak kenal takut dan ia sudah mewariskan itu kepada anak tunggalnya. Sungmin akan menjemput ajal dengan tenang, dengan terhormat. Apa pun yang akan terjadi, ia tidak akan memohon atau menegmis.

"Aku akan membuat orangtuaku bangga."

Tiba-tiba segalanya menjadi tenang dan senyap. Bau kabel yang terbakar dan asap menyelinap masuk ke ruangannya. Sungmin terbatuk-batuk karena asap sehingga tenggorokannya terbakar lagi.

Di luar terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat lalu terdengar suara ledakan. Sungmin menegang, tapi siapa pun yang lewat berlari melalui ruangannya degan cepat.

Sungmin terus berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya yang berlumuran darah dari borgol.

Setidaknya sampai ia mendengar orang lain di depan pintu ruangannya.

Jantung Sungmin berdebar pendek dan kencang saat ia mendengar suara laser yang memotong baja.

"Aku sedang memeriksanya sekarang." Kata seorang pria dari lorong dengan bahasa Universal yang memudahkan Imperium berkomunikasi dengan semua spesies makhluk hidup. Suaranya berat dan beraksen, tapi Sungmin tidak bisa mengenali nadanya yang teredam. "Ada makhluk hidup disini dengan ukuran menyerupai manusia kecil. Mungkin seorang anak lagi... aku hanya ingin..."

Pria itu terdiam selama beberapa detik saat ia terus memotong baja. "Ah, berengsek kau, Woobin. Beberapa dari kita bukan binatang rendahan sepertimu..." ia berhenti berbicara seolah sedang mendengarkan sesuatu sebelum ia membentak. "Tentu saja tidak, aku sedang tidak sadar. Kau pikir aku mau melakukan ini kalau aku sadar? Dan rasanya aku tidak melihat bokong gemukmu di parit ini jadi tutup mulutmu sebelum aku lupa semestinya kau menyukaimu."

Apa-apaan ini pria itu tidak terdengar seperti seorang penyelamat. Ia bahkan tidak terdengar ramah.

Sungmin tidak tahu situasi akan membaik atau...

Jauh lebih buruk.

Terdengar suara letusan keras tepat sebelum potongan pintu yang besar ambruk. Potongan tersebut mendarat dengan suara kencang sementara asap mengepul dari lingkaran yang tidak beraturan bentuknya itu.

Perut Sungmin terasa mulas.

Cahaya dari sebuah senter kecil merambat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, dan berhenti begitu menyoroti Sungmin.

Terlepas dari rasa perih yang melanda sewaktu ia menyesuaikan matanya, Sungmin berusaha untuk melihat ke balik cahaya, melihat siapa yang memegang obor, tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah sosok besar dan hitam.

Sosok itu melewati lubang dan memasuki ruangan Sungmin.

Sungmin melipat kaki ke bawah tubuhnya supaya ia bisa cepat cepat berdiri kalau harus. Setitik keringat menetes di pelipisnya. Ia menegang, siap untuk menyerang dengan sisa-sisa pertahanan yang masih dimiliki oleh tubuhnya yang letih dan babak belur.

Cahaya memancardi atas kepalanya kembali, menyakiti matanya. Sungmin mengerjap beberapa kali dan sosok itu berubah menjadi seorang prajurit dengan baju tempur hitam yang dibalut dengan jaket penerbang yang berlapis. Helm hitam yang rapat menutupi wajahnya, membuat Sungmin tidak dapat tidak dapat melihat dari ras apa pria itu berasal. Tidak ada lencana atau pun emblem yang menandai seragamnya.

Siapa pria itu?

'_Makhluk apa ia?' _

Manusia? _Humanoid?_ Atau makhluk lain yang hanya bisa Sungmin tebak?

Sungmin memandangi pria itu, masih tidak tahu ia akan menolongnya, atau semakin melukainya. Sebelum mengetahui jawabannya, Sungmin akan berpura-pura jinak, memperdayai pria itu sehingga mengira kalau dirinya tidak berbahaya. Dan jika pria itu ingin melukainya, Sungmin akan menendang kuat-kuat bagian anatomi yang paling dibanggakan oleh pria dan berharap agar dari spesies apa pun pria itu berasal, tendangannya menghasilkan dampak yang diinginkan.

Tapi pria itu tidak mendekat.

Sungmin terkejut ketika pria itu memadamkan senter dan memasukkannya ke kantong yang ada di kaki kanannya. Ia bergerak dengan perlahan, seolah sedang berusah menegaskan niatnya kepada Sungmin. Ia membuka tali yang mengaitkan helmnya dengan baju tempurnya dan melepaskannya.

Sungmin terpesona oleh ketampanan wajah pria tersebut. Rambut hitam sebahunya dikucir ekor kuda dan dua buah anting perak kecil menggantung di daun telinga kirinya−telinga yang juga dilengkapi dengan _earpiece _dan mikrofon supaya ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan siapa pun yang ia ajak bicara barusan. Mata menawannya dikelilingi oleh _eyeliner _hitam tebal−sesuatu yang sudah umum di kalangan pencuri dan buronan.

Mata pria itu menjelajahi tubuh Sungmin dengan perlahan, mencermati setiap detail dari tubuhnya dengan akurasi yang akan membuat iri mereka.

Ketika pria itu memandangi wajah Sungmin lagi, Sungmin melihat belas kasihan dan kekhawatiran. "Aku Syn," katanya dengan lembut dalam bahasa Universal seolah sedang menenangkan seekor anak kucing yang sedang gelisah. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku janji."

Karena suatu alasan yang tidak Sungmin pahami, ia percaya kepada Syn, walaupun aura pria berkata bahwa pria itu bisa bertindak berbahaya kalau keadaan memaksa.

Kelegaan melanda Sungmin.

Syn menghampiri Sungmin dengan berhati-hati dan kebaikan yang terlihat dari tindakkannya membuat Sungmin ingin menangis. "Apa kau bisa mengerti apa yang aku katakan?"

Sungmin mengenali aksen Syn sebagai aksen Ritadarion, planet yang bersekutu dengan planetnya. "Ya."

Syn mengangguk sambil melepaskan jaket dan menyampirkannya ke bahu Sungmin. "Semuanya baik-baik saja, kami akan mengantarmu pulang." Ia berlutut untuk memeriksa borgol dan meringis begitu melihat betapa berdarah dan memarnya pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin mendesis saat salah satu luka goresannya bergesekan dengan baja. Karena sekarang ia sudah aman dan tidak lagi dikuasai oleh kengerian, rasa sakit yang berdenyut-denyut menyiksanya. "Ada sedikit masalah dengan borgol ini."

"Sepertinya begitu. Kau sangat bertekad untuk membebaskan diri, ya?"

Mengangguk, Sungmin bisa mencium bau alkohol pada napas Syn, namun Syn terlihat sangat sadar dimata Sungmin. Tidak ada keraguan atau kelinglungan sedikit pun pada pria itu.

"Firasatku berkata bahwa kau akan sama bertekadnya untuk membebaskan diri kalau mereka menyekapmu di sini."

Kilat geli melintas di mata gelap Syn sewaktu ia mengeluarkan tang dari kantongnya yang lain. Tersenyum kepada Sungmin, ia memutar sebelum memosisikannya di dekat rantai.

Kesantaiannya buyar sesaat kemudian.

Ia mengetuk _earpiece-_nya untuk membuka saluran. "Kau apa?" ia menggeram kepada siapa pun yang ada di ujung saluran. "Sialan kau, Jongsuk, dasar tolol, bajingan... disini ada tawanan yang sedang berusaha kubebaskan dari borgol. Memangnya kau tidak bisa memberi peringatan kecil terlebih dahulu kepadaku? Aku bersumpah kepada para dewa... Kalau aku selamat dari situasi ini, kau akan merasakan kenangan buruk... Dan kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa aku melakukan ini dengan malas-malasan. Berapa lama?"

Sungmin menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat kengerian melandanya. "Berapa lama untuk apa?"

"Tiga menit?" Syn menggeram. "Aku membenci kalian. Aku sangat, sangat membenci kalian." Ia mengumpat lagi sambil berusaha memotong borgol dengan panik.

"Borgolnya dibuat untuk kepentingan militer," kata Sungmin kepada Syn. Dibutuhkan sesuatu yang jauh lebih kuat dari peralatan Syn untuk memotongnya. "Kapal ini akan meledak bukan?"

Syn memandang Sungmin dengan ekspresi membenarkan sambil menarik rantai yang menyatukan borgol. Ya, benar, seolah ia bisa merusaknya dengan tangan kosong saja.

Ternyata Sungmin akan tetap mati juga.

Hati Sungmin terasa sangat sakit. Ia tidak percaya ia sudah hampir mendapat kebebasan hanya untuk kehilangan lagi. Ia meletakan tangannya diatas tangan Syn. "Pergilah selagi sempat. Dan terima kasih karena setidaknya kau sudah berusaha menyelamatkanku."

Ekspresi kemarahan dan penuh tekad Syn membuat hati Sungmin tersentuh. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu untuk mati disini."

"Kau sudah berbuat baik hari ini. Kau tidak boleh mati karenanya."

Syn tertawa getir sambil mengutak-atik borgol. "Tidak ada perbuatan baik yang tidak dihukum. Percayalah, aku tahu."

"Kumohon, pergilah." Suara Sungmin pecah, tapi ia bersungguh-sungguh. Ia pasrah menerima nasib. "Tidak ada gunanya kita berdua mati malam ini."

Ekspresi garang Syn mengejutkan Sungmin. "Aku sudah bersumpah untuk menyelamatkan setiap nyawa yang bisa kuselamatkan. Aku tidak akan mengingkarinya sekarang. Aku memang punya banyak julukan, tapi pengecut bukan salah satunya."

Sungmin hendak membantah Syn, tapi sebelum ia sempat melakukannya bayangan yang gelap sudah menaungi mereka.

Ketakutan, Sungmin mendongak, menyangka itu adalah Moonsuk.

Tapi ternyata yang ia lihat jauh lebih menyeramkan dan ribuan kali lebih berbahaya.

Itu juga hal terakhir yang ia sangka akan ia lihat.

_Nemesis._

Selama sesaat, Sungmin mengira ia akan pingsan. Nemesis merupakan pembunuh yang paling ditakuti. Semua pemerintahan yang ada, termasuk di planet Sungmin, menginginkannya mati, dan harga yang ditetapkan untuk kepalanya mencengangkan. Tidak ada yang memiliki harga yang lebih tinggi lagi.

Tidak ada seorang pun.

'_Mungkin itu bukan dia...'_

Tapi Sungmin tahu tang sebenarnnya. Semua orang yang berusia lebih dari tiga tahun mengetahui kisah-kisah mengenai makhluk yang memakai baju tempur hitam dengan jaket yang dihiasi oleh lambang tengkorak logam dengan lingkaran halo baja dan pedang League yang menyilang di punggungnya. Itulah tanda yang ia tinggalkan pada semua mayat korbannya. Ia bangga akan kebrutalannya, apalagi kalau ia membunuh sesamanya.

Setahu Sungmin tidak pernah ada yang selamat setelah bertemu dengan Nemesis.

Mengira Nemesis akan membunuh mereka berdua, Sungmin terkejut saat Syn melangkah mundur dan Nemesis merengut borgolnya hanya dengan menggunakan tangan yang dibalut oleh sarung tangan. Nemesis menggendong Sungmin seolah beratnya sama sekali tidak berarti dan membelitkan jaket ketubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu Syn?" Nemesis menggeram dangan suara yang terdistorsi secara elektronik. "Seret bokongmu."

Syn mendengus sambil memungut helmnya dari lantai. "Aku menunggumu sekarang."

"Lima puluh lima detik lagi. Sebaiknya kalian mulai berlari. Atau kalian akan terpanggang."

.

.

.

**TBC**

Sudah diputuskan saya akan berhenti bergalau ria. Di dunia nyata Sungmin oppa memang milik GF-nya, tapi dalam fanfic Sungmin oppa milik saya, kkkke. Gak deng~~ maksudnya milik semua orang yang menikmati fanfic. Adilkan? Bilang adil ajalah, saya udah pusing pengen milikin Sungmin oppa tapi gak bisa-bisa T.T

**abilhikmah** : okeeee~~~~

**kyuxmine** : prolognya sudah saya edit, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan^^ kamu suka yang panjang-panjang ya? Kalau sekarang sudah panjang belum? Masih belum? Ntar saya kasih belalai gajah biar panjang, hehehe

**dewi. ** : oke, bagus kamu bukan fans ababil, saya suka, saya suka! baiklah saya akan coba itu. Saya senang jika reader terhibur dengan fic ini, jika memungkinkan saya akan update secepatnya, bahasa gaulnya ASAP gitu, hehe. Siap, sampe selesei kok, makanya tetep read&review ya^^

**Guest** : oke~~ aku juga suka Kyumin, hehe. Tetep read&review ya^^

**ChoLee** : ahh, masa sih? Kok, kamu bisa nebak gini? Mau tahu tebakan kamu ini bener atau enggak? Mau tahu jawabannya? Tetep read&review ya^^

**kyumin pu **: oke~~ baguslah kalo ada yang suka tetep read&review ya^^

**JiDonghae** : baiklah, terimakasih semangatnya^^ sebenarnya saya ngejadiin remake ini sebagai latihan, biar tahu gitu cara penulisan yang baik, terus caranya lompat dari satu adegan ke adegan lainnya, ya pokonya gitu deh... tetep read&review ya^^

Oh ya, kayaknya mulai chapter depan saya pindahin ff ini ke rated M. Soalnya bahasanya udah mulai kasar dan kedepannya bakal ada lebih banyak lagi omongan ehemmesumehem.

Oke sekian, A/N dari saya, saya tunggu reviewnya ya^^


	4. Part 3

Pairing : KyuMin / Kyuhyun-Sungmin

Rate : M untuk chapter kedepannya

Genre : Sci-fi, Romance

Warning : Miss Typo(s), GS (Gender Switch)

Disclaimer : Ini adalah **Remake **dari novel berjudul sama milik **Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

A/N: Seperti yang sudah saya katakan diatas ini adalah versi remake dari novel milik Sherrilyn Kenyon, saya hanya merubah castnya dan beberapa hal untuk disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan. Tujuan saya membuat remake ini, tak lain hanya ingin merubahnya kedalam bentuk fanfic dengan cast favorit saya dan juga berbagi pada teman-teman yang belum berkesempatan untuk membaca novel aslinya. Jika kalian menyukai cerita remake ini, berterima kasihlah pada Mbak Sherrilyn telah menciptakan novel (yang menurut saya) bagus ini, dan juga kalian bisa memberi dukungan kepada penulis aslinya dengan cara membeli bukunya. Selamat menikmati~~

.

.

.

**Bagian 3**

Syn berlari mendahului mereka.

Sungmin tidak bisa bernapas selagi ia berpegangan demi keselamatannya sementara Nemesis berlari ke ruang kedap udara yang mereka masukan ke sisi kapal.

Begitu mereka naik kapal mereka, Syn mengangkat pengungkit dan menutup kapal serta menyingkirkan jembatan yang menghubungkan mereka ke pesawat yang satu lagi. "Aman!"

Tapi mereka belum aman dan Sungmin mengetahuinya. Ledakan kapal Moonsuk akan menghantam mereka kuat-kuat. Puing-puingnya masih bisa membunuh mereka.

Seseorang mempercepat laju kapal mereka. Sensasi yang ditimbulkan sudah cukup untuk menghempaskan Nemesis ke dinding dan membuatnya menggerutu. Namun ia tidak mengendurkan dekapannya di tubuh Sungmin. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, ia menjaga Sungmin agar tidak terluka sewaktu ia menghantam dinding baja itu.

Dengan wajah muak Syn membanting helmnya kuat-kuat ke lantai hingga terpental hampir satu meter sebelum menggelinding di lorong. Ia memelototi mereka. "Aku benar-benar membenci kapal ini." Ia mulai menyusuri koridor.

Dekapan Nemesis ditubuh Sungmin bertambah erat. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Minum dan membunuh Jongsuk... urutannya tidak harus begitu."

Sungmin merasakan otot-otot di lengan Nemesis menegang sebagai tanggapan. Tapi pria itu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi ketika berjalan menyusuri koridor yang berlawanan dengan Syn. Sungmin bergidik saat tersadar bahwa Nemesis sedang memeluknya.

'_Aku berada di pelukan makhluk paling berbahaya yang pernah dilahirkan...'_

'_Atau ditelurkan.'_

Makhluk yang sekarang sedang diburu oleh seluruh pemerintah yang ada. Nemesis adalah segalanya yang Sungmin benci di seluruh semesta ini. Kasar. Kejam. Tidak mengenal belaskasihan. Namun ia tidak bisa membenci Nemesis dan itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

Mungkin karena Sungmin tidak pernah menyangka orang seperti Nemesis bisa berbuat baik... atau berteman dengan seseorang sebaik dan semurah hati seperti Syn.

Setahu Sungmin Nemesis tidak pernah menyelamatkan siapa-siapa.\

Sebelum Sungmin.

"Mengapa kau menyelamatkanku?"

Nemesis tidak menjawab. Ia malah membawa Sungmin masuk ke sebuah kamar yang berfungsi sebagai klinik. Peralatan medis dan botol obat-obatan tertata rapi di lemari kaca yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sebuah tempat tidur besar. Bau antiseptik terasa menyengat di hidung Sungmin. Segala sesuatunya tampak tampak putih bersih dan rapi, perbedaan yang menghibur dengan kekotoran para penculiknya.

Sungmin menoleh kepada Nemesis takut pria itu akan tetap membunuhnya. Tapi sepertinya Nemesis mengabaikannya, setidaknya semampu mungkin mengingat fakta bahwa Sungmin sedang berada dalam pelukannya.

Nemesis membaringkan Sungmin dengan lembut di tempat tidur, kemudian beranjak untuk mengambil selimut hangat dari laci di bawah lemari. Dengan kelembutan yang tidak pernah Sungmin hubungkan dengan seorang pembunuh kejam, Nemesis menyelimutinya.

Sungmin memperhatikan Nemesis dengan cermat, bahkan sampai pada bagaimana cahaya terpantul dari helmnya yang berbentuk aneh dengan kemilau yang menyeramkan. Kelihatannya Nemesis lebih besar dari manusia biasa, lebih tinggi, lebih kuat. Kekar. Sungmin tidak tahu dari spesies mana Nemesis berasal, tap setidaknya ia _humanoid. _

Sungmin mengamati pertunjukan otot-otot kekar yang dibalut oleh baju tempurnya saat Nemesis menekan sebuah panel di sebelah pintu dan membuka lemari.

Siapa pria ini?

Itulah pertanyaan yang bernilai triliunan dan jika Sungmin mengetahui jawabannya, ia akan menjadi orang yang paling kaya...

Atau mati sebelum ia bisa menarik napas lagi.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang menjaga identitasnya dengan lebih ketat dari makhluk ini.

Dan Sungmin harus mengakui tidak ada yang lebih seksi dengan pria dengan penampilan fisik yang begitu gagah dan wajah yang tersembunyi sepenuhnya. Yang masa lalunya menjadi sebuah misteri besar bagi seisi semesta. Seorang pemberontak total yang hanya mematuhi hukumnya sendiri.

Inilah makhluk paling berbahaya yang pernah dilahirkan dan tanpa berkata apa-apa Nemesis melepaskan borgol Sungmin dari pergelangan tangannya yang memar dengan kelembutan yang tidak bisa di pahami.

Berbagai fantasi Sungmin di penuhi dengan berbagai kemungkinan. Wajah Nemesis tentunya serasi dengan bagian dirinya yang lain.

'_Jangan sok tahu. Bisa jadi dia seorang Pigarian bermata tiga dan bergigi tonggos. Atau salah seorang dari spesies reptil yang bisa berdiri tegak.'_

Ahh. Tubuh indah itu menjadi sia-sia saja...

'_Hentikan, Sungmin. Kau membenci pembunuh. Kau membenci segala sesuatu tentang dirinya dan segala sesuatu yang dia bela._

_Dia sama saja dengan sampah penegcut yang membunuh ibumu saat dia berusaha melindungimu... Sama dengan sampah yang menembak seorang gadis berusia delapan tahun dengan darah dingin dan meninggalkannya agar mati.'_

Itu benar. Sungmin tidak tahu kejahatan apa saja yang telah dilakukan oleh pria ini hanya demi selembar cek. _'Setiap nyawa memiliki harganya...' _

Nemesis membalikkan badan, membawa sebuah baju tempur hitam yang serupa dengan baju tempur yang dikenakannya dan Syn.

Sungmin bisa merasakan pandangan pria itu tertuju kepadanya, rasanya nyaris senyata sentuhan. Nemesis ragu disebelah Sungmin seolah tidak yakin akan dirinya sendiri.

'_Ohh, ayolah, Sayang. Dia bukan ragu.' _ Membayangkan seorang pembunuh yang sangat berbahaya merasa malu...

Menggelikan.

Sungmin menebak bahwa Nemesis sedang menaksir ukuran tubuhnya untuk lubang makam.

Sungmin mengira Nemesis akan bicara, tapi pintu terbuka dan Syn masuk, membawa sebotol alkohol Tondarian yang sudah setengah kosong. Minuman yang sangat kuat, dilarang disebagian besar planet.

Tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang ia sela, Syn mengambil baju tempur dari genggaman Nemesis. "Woobin memintaku memberitahumu bahwa lain kali kalau dia bilang lari, kita harus meninggalkan korban di kapal dan keluar. Rasanya aku sependapat."

Sungmin masih merasakan Nemesis masih memperhatikannya.

"Kau yang tidak lari." Nemesis mengingatkan Syn.

"Oh benar, aku, ya?" Syn menenggak isi botolnya. "Sejak kapan kau mendengarkanku? Aku ini idiot."

Nemesis tidak menanggapi komentar itu. "Apa Jongsuk masih hidup?"

"Untuk sementara. Tapi hanya karena bajingan kecil itu bergerak lebih cepat dariku saat aku kelelahan."

Sentakan tajam memberi tahu Sungmin bahwa kapal mereka sedang keluar dari hyper-ruang. "Apa kalian akan mengantarku pulang?" tanyanya kepada mereka.

Kesunyian yang menyeramkan menjawab Sungmin.

Akhirnya, Nemesis bicara. "Segera."

Sebelum Sungmin berkedip, Nmesis sudah merebut botol alkohol dari genggaman Syn dan pergi.

"Hei. Dasar bajingan keparat..." Syn memelototi pintu yang sudah ditutup sebelum dengan menantang ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dari kantongnya dan menenggak alkohol itu lagi. Sesuatu yang Sungmin kagumi karena ia yakin Nemesis akan membunuh Syn kalau melihatnya.

Entah pria ini lebih berani dari semua makhluk hidup... Atau lebih bodoh.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengunci pintu dibelakangnya sebelum ia bersandar ke dinding dan menghela napas panjang penuh kelegaan karena sudah menjauh dari Sungmin. Ia sudah cukup mengenal kemampuan pengobatan Donghae sehingga beranggapan bahwa sang penari akan di berikan obat penenang sehingga tidak akan pergi ketempat-tempat yang tidak mereka inginkan.

Tapi bayangan tubuh ramping Sungmin yang dibalut oleh gaun tidur tipis yang terkoyak, membakar Kyuhyun. Meskipun payudara Sungmin kecil, bentuknya sama indah dan mengundangnya dengan bibirnya. Sekarang pun Kyuhyun bisa merasakan Sungmin di dadanya. Merasakan lengan Sungmin yang kurus memeluknya selagi ia menggendong wanita itu.

Kyuhyun rela menyerahkan segalanya demi membuat wanita itu berbuat seperti itu ketika mereka sama-sama telanjang...

Tubuhnya menegang sehingga ia harus berusaha keras agar tidak berjalan terpincang-pincang. Dan kalau dipikir lagi, ia keliru jika ia sudah selamat dari penyiksaan yang sesungguhnya dari masa lalu.

Itu tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan ini.

'_Yang benar saja...'_

Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun lebih suka jika Sungmin menggenggam bagian tertentu dari anatominya yang sedang menguras seluruh darah yang dialirkan oleh otaknya sebelum ia kehilangan sisa-sisa akal sehatnya.

'_Kau terkendali.'_

Ya, katakan itu pada penisnya. Penisnya sedang tidak mendengarkan saat ini.

Memaksa benaknya untuk memikirkan hal lain, ia membuka helmnya yang panas agar ia bisa bernapas dan berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia membebaskan rambut coklatnya yang lembap dari kungkungan helm.

Sambil menghela napas lelah, ia membuang botol alkohol ke tempat sampah, lalu mengeluarkan kacamata hitam dari dan pergi untuk bergabung dengan rekan-rekannya di ruang kendali di bagian depan kapal.

Kim 'Dancer' Woobin dan Lee 'Darling' Jongsuk, sedang bersenda gurau saat Kyuhyun masuk.

"Hey, Jongsukie," kata Woobin dengan nada mengejek. "Coba lihat... pria itu melepaskan kedoknya. Menurutmu dia mau wajahnya dilihat atau dia sedang mencari-cari alasan untuk membunuh wanita itu? Apa taruhanmu?"

Jongsuk mendengus." Aku tidak mau bertaruh, Troll. Aku sudah berutang bayaran dua minggu kepadamu. Kalau bertaruh lagi, bisa-bisa aku bekerja hanya untuk membayarmu."

Woobin tertawa licik. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, dengan tinggi hampir dua ratus sepuluh sentimeter, ia bisa membuat banyak orang kesal dan tidak mendapat balasan. Apalagi dengan orang-orang seperti Jongsuk, yang hanya setinggi ketiaknya.

Khas pria Andarion. Woobin berasal dari ras yang paling brutal. Ras yang mengutamakan kekuatan fisik dibanding keindahan fisik. Dengan rambut hitamnya yang ia tata dengan berantakan, wajahnya sempurna dan tajam. Iris putihnya dikelilingi oleh lingkaran merah darah. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli seperti tampangnya. Woobin memiliki kekuatan yang murni dahsyat dan merupakan seorang pakar teknologi yang brilian.

Jongsuk, sebaliknya , hampir terkesan ringkih jika dibandingkan dengan rekannya itu. Sementara Woobin kekar dan besar seperti pohon, Jongsuk kurus dan bertulang halus. Rambut pirang lurus terurai di sebelah kiri wajahnya, menutupi bekas luka mengerikan yang tidak pernah mereka bicarakan.

Mengabaikan mereka selagi mereka beradu mulut, Kyuhyun meletakan helmnya di lantai dan duduk di kursi pilot. Ia memeriksa pengaturan mereka, tahu tidak ada yang perlu dikoreksi. Woobin dan Jongsuk merupakan yang terbaik. Kalau tidak, mereka tidak akan ada di sini.

Mereka pasti sudah mati.

"Apa kau mandi dengan darah Moonsuk dan Jungyeon?" tanya Jongsuk kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Jongsuk dengan ekspresi menuduh. "Aku pasti sudah melakukannya, kalau seseorang tidak tergesa-gesa meledakkan bomnya."

"Ya, Jongsukie. Kau harus merubah kebiasaanmu melakukan peledakan secara tergesa-gesa."

Jongsuk melempar sebilah pisau ke kepala Woobin.

Woobin menangkapnya dan tertawa sebelum melemparkannya lagi kepada Jongsuk yang menangkapnya dengan sama mudahnya. "Kalau kau terus seperti itu, Manusia, kau akan menyinggung perasaanku."

"Kau tidak punya perasaan, Andarion."

"Tidak benar. Jika di bandingkan dengan Kyuhyun aku sama sensitifnya dengan seorang wanita."

"Tuhan pun tahu kau mulai merengek seperti seorang wanita." Kyuhyun mengusap-usap mata kanannya yang terlindungi dibalik kacamata hitam sementara pikirannya kembali tertuju ke misi yang baru saja mereka tuntaskan.

Keadilan telah di tegakkan secara cepat dan dingin. Besok Donghae akan mengabarkan kematian Moonsuk kepada klien mereka. Itu memang tidak bisa menghidupkan putra sang senator, tapi bisa memastikan Moonsuk tidak memenggal kepala anak lain dan mengirimkan kepalanya kepada sang ibu.

Itu saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun berharap ia memiliki waktu lebih banyak dengan si keparat.

Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Moonsuk sudah mati dan mereka akan mendapatkan bayaran.

Merasa sedih karena sang senator yang malang dan suatu duka yang tidak bisa ia pahami, Kyuhyun melayangkan pandangan ke kegelapan yang mengelilingimereka di luar jendela. Kepedihan sang senator karena telah kehilangan masih menghantuinya saat ia berusaha membayangkan orangtua yang begitu menyayangi putranya. Para dewapun tahu tidak seorangpun dari orang tua Kyuhyun, baik kandung maupun angkat, yang pernah memperdulikannya.

Ia agak terhibur mengetahui bahwa tidak semua orang itu dingin dan tak berperasaan seperti yang sudah ia pelajari. Bahwa ada orang-orang seperti Donghae dan sang senator yang bisa menyayangi dan menangisi kematian anak yang telah mereka hadirkan ke dunia.

Ditengah kehampaan tak bercahaya yang Kyuhyun pandangi, bayangan Sungmin yang sedang menari balet melintas di depan matanya, sama sekali tidak membantunya meredam gairahnya.

Berengsek, mengapa ia merasa seperti ini?

Tapi kalau dipikir lagi Sungmin memang selalu bisa menggugah indra-indranya. Setiap kali ia melihat Sungmin menari, wanita itu menyentuh suatu bagian dalam jiwanya−suatu bagian dari dirinya yang ingin ia anggap sudah lama mati dan terkutuk. Sungmin, hanya Sungmin, yang membuatnya merasakan sesuatu selain kehampaan yang dingin dan mengerikan.

Sungmin merupakan perwujudan dari keindahan dan kelembutan.

Kyuhyun kembali mendengus karena kebodohannya sendiri. Ia tahu lebih dari itu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang baik dan tidak ada seorang pun yang berusia di atas sepuluh tahun yang tidak pernah terluka. Hidup itu brutal dan menjadikan semua orang korbannya.

Dan memikirkan Sungmin sama sekali tidak membantu meringankan suasana hati Kyuhyun yang buruk.

Woobin berbalik dari kursinya. "Omong-omong tentang wanita... siapa pelacur yang membuat kalian hampir tewas?"

Kyuhyun mengertakan gigi saat amarah melecutnya. Ia selalu membenci istilah yang merendahkan wanita itu. Anehnya, ia bahkan tidak mengetahui alasannya. Hanya saja menghina seseorang seperti itu rasanya tidak benar. Sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal kalau dikaitkan dengan fakta bahwa ia membunuh orang demi uang.

Ya, Kyuhyun memang gila.

Berdeham, Kyuhyun menjaga agar nada suaranya tetap tenang dan datar. "Lee Sungmin, si penari."

Woobin bersiul pelan dengan penuh kekaguman. "Apa yang dia lakukan dengan para pecundang itu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Andarion itu dengan heran ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang sangat tolol sehingga tidak perlu dijawab.

"Hei, Bodoh," kata Jongsuk dengan sinis. "Menurutmu apa yang dia lakukan dengan mereka? Mengajari mereka balet?"

Woobin menyipitkan matanya kepada Kyuhyun. "Katakan lagi kepadaku mengapa aku tidak boleh membunuhnya?"

"Kau takut berurusan dengan bom."

Woobin mengumpat. "Suatu hari kelak aku akan mengatasi ketakutanku dan kalau sudah..."

"Dengan bijaksana aku akan berhenti mengganggumu." Jongsuk mengedipkan mata padanya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar ejekan mereka yang tiada henti. Meeka berdua seperti kakak-beradik yang tidak akur. Tapi terlepas dari gertakan-gertakan mereka, mereka loyal terhdap satu sama lain sebagaimana mereka loyal terhadap Kyuhyun.

Itu saja sudah membuat mereka tak ternilai.

Mengabaikan mereka, Kyuhyun memeriksa kembali jalur mereka, lalu membuka jurnal elektronik dan mulai membuat catatan untuk misi yang selanjutnya.

Satu jam kemudian, mereka mulai merapat kestasiun mereka yang aman, stasiun yang Kyuhyun bangun sembilan tahun lalu saat ia meninggalkan League. Baru dalam empat tahun belakangan ini, tempat itu berkembang menjadi perkumpulan pekerja yang dengan bangga mematuhi peraturan barunya.

Melindungi orang yang tidak berdosa dan membunuh para hama.

Sederhana dan elegan−akhirnya itu menjadi peraturan yang membuat Kyuhyun hidup, atau mati.

Donghae, yang juga memiliki nama panggilan Syn, menjadi orang yang menamai operasi mereka. Sentella. Kata yang berarti kuorum penjaga dalam bahasa ibu Donghae. Dan itulah mereka, penjaga untuk dunia yang lebih baik.

League mengawasi kesatuan galaksi-galaksi dan keteraturan dari pemerintahannya. Sentella mengawasi League dan pembunuh independen lainnya yang dipekerjakan.

Akhirnya, orang-orang yang tidak berdosa memiliki pembela. Dan mereka menanggapi panggilan tersebut dengan serius. Setiap kali seorang pembunuh atau politisi melewati batas, mereka akan berhadapan dengan Sentella.

Yang lebih penting lagi, mereka akan berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

Nemesis.

Donghae bergabung dengan mereka di anjungan kapal, melaporkan bahwa Sungmin tidur setelah diberi obat penenang. Kyhuyun memakai helmnya lagi sebelum kembali menemui pasien mereka.

Setelah mendarat, Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin dari kapal. Ia membawanya ke lantai atas pusat komando mereka di mana ia menyuruh Victoria, salah satu perawat mereka, untuk menjaga Sungmin sampai wanita itu bangun.

Victoria bersemangat begitu ditugaskan untuk merawat orang terkenal. Pandangannya terkesan gugup saat ia melihat "Nemesis," ia berlari ke ruang persediaan untuk mencari pakaian tidur bagi penari bertubuh mungil yang berada dalam dekapan Nemesis.

Menggelengkan kepala karena tergesa-gesaan Victoria yang berlebihan untuk menghindarinya, Kyuhyun membawa wanita berharga yang ia gendong ke salah satu ruang rawat dan membaringkan Sungmin dengan hati-hati di tempat tidur yang besar. Ia menyelimuti Sungmin dengan selimut ekstra.

Sewaktu Kyuhyun menjauh dari tempat tidur, ia mendengar Sungmin berbisik dalam tidurnya. Terpesona oleh suara merdu Sungmin yang hanya pernah ia dengar dalam program wawancara, ia berbalik untuk melihat sosok Sungmin yang sedang terlelap tenang untuk terakhir kalinya.

Bagaimana mungkin seseorang tampak begitu cantik dan mungil?

Kyuhyun berdiri di sebelah Sungmin, terkagum-kagum akan wajahnya yang lembut, hidungnya yang mungil, bibir M shape-nya yang merah, dan mata foxy yang menggoda saat sedang terbuka. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam legam terurai lembut di sekeliling wajah cantik dan bahunya.

Sungmin sungguh elok.

Kyuhyun menelusuri garis pipi Sungmin yang memar, ingin membunuh Moonsuk lagi karena sudah menyakiti wanita ini. Tapi yang terutama, ia tergoda untuk melepaskan sarung tangannya dan merasakan kelembutan yang ia tahu dimiliki oleh kulit Sungmin yang tak bercela.

'_Kau tidak membutuhkan kelembutan'_

Itu benar. Seks memiliki resiko yang besar dan karena keintiman merupakan konsep yang asing baginya Kyuhyun cenderung menghindarinya. Ia tidak suka telanjang dan melucuti senjatanya di dekat siapa pun. Pelepasan selama beberapa menit tidaklah sepadan dengan nyawanya.

Setidaknya sampai sekarang...

Mungkin Sungmin bisa memberi Kyuhyun kepuasan yang sepadan dengan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun merasakan kehadiran Victoria saat si perawat kembali. Mendongak, ia menatap mata Victoria yang memancarkan pertanyaan.

Setelah mengangguk singkat kepada Victoria, Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruangan dan beranjak untuk menghadiri rapat mereka. Itulah yang harus ia pikirkan. Bukan penari mungil yang nyaris menewaskan mereka.

Kyuhyun bertemu Donghae, Woobin, dan Jongsuk di lantai bawah, sudah tidak sabar menuntaskan urusannya dan mengantar Sungmin pulang. Ia tidak menyukai perasaan asing yang Sungmin bangkitkan. Ia sudah terbiasa mati rasa dan tidak terjamah. Itu membuatnya nyaman.

Woobin mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan sinis. "Mengapa lama sekali?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab saat ia memimpin mereka ke ruang dewan di mana Heechul sudah duduk dan menunggu mereka.

Kyuhun tahu Woobin ingin mendesak lebih jauh, tapi rasa takut kehilangan nyawanya membuat pria itu diam ketika ia beranjak untuk duduk di seberang Heechul.

Ruangan itu di penuhi dengan sejumlah peta bintang dan juga dengungan dari beberapa alat pemantau mereka. Segalanya rapi, teratur, dan efisien, sebagaimana Kyuhyun menyukai hidupnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke monitor disebelah kirinya dan menampilakan tugas mereka. Ia mempersilahkan mereka duduk di meja yang merupakan monitor interaktif besar untuk arsip-arsip mereka, di mana mereka semua bisa mengulas jadwal mereka.

Sambil menunggu rekan-rekannya membuka helm dan duduk, Kyuhyun mencermati butir-butir yang terdaftar. Beban mereka berat, tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang baru, karena agaknya League dan yang lain menggangap mereka mengatasi hukum yang mereka tegakkan sendiri.

Kyuhyun melepaskan Helmnya dan duduk di kepala meja. Ia memandang kelompok kecil itu dengan tajam sebelum berbicara dengan Donghae. "Kirim pesan untuk Lee Kangin bahwa aku akan mengantar putrinya. Aku mau dia tahu Sentella tidak berhubungan dengan penculikan Sungmin."

Donghae mendengus sambil menulis dengan stilus di terminal yang bercahaya dari balik kaca meja. "Tidak ada perbuatan baik yang tidak dihukum." Itulah mantra yang terus-menerus donghae ulangi, Kyuhyun tidak menyalahkannya. Sepertinya itu selalu benar.

Donghae mengongak dan memandang Kyuhyun. "Semoga beruntung, mereka pasti menembakmu kalau kau membawanya pulang." Ia menulis catatan singkat lain di tabletnya, "Omong-omong, aku mendapat kabar dari salah seorang mata-mata kita bahwa Konsulat Gouran gempar dua hari yang lalu saat Probekein mengancam akan membunuh anak-anak para anggota dewan. Delapan kontrak dibuat untuk melaksanakannya. Enam anak ditemukan dalam keadaan termutilasi, termasuk putra Anggota Dewan Ji Sukjin yang kita lihat semalam. Akan kupastikan kabar tersiar bahwa kematian Moonsuk disebabkan oleh pembunuhan brutalnya terhadap anak itu."

Kyuhyun mengingat wajah Sukjin yang menderita dan sisa-sisa tubuh putranya. Ia terlalu bermurah hati saat membunuh Moonsuk. Andai saja mereka punya waktu lebih banyak...

"Selain Moonsuk, siapa lagi yang menerima kontrak Probekein?"

"Entahlah," jawab Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengusap-usap rahangnya. "Apa yang sedang dinegosiasikan antara Probekein dan Gouran?"

Ketika Donghae mengangkat bahu, Kyuhn bersedekap, "Syn seharusnya kau mengetahui semua kontrak yang berkaitan dengan pembunuhan itu. Berhentilah minum-minum dan cari tahu alasan pasti yang melatarbelakanginya juga nama dari kontrak yang terakhir dan siapa yang memegangnya. Menurutku pembunuhan-pembunuhan itu disebabkan oleh senjata baru yang sedang dibuat oleh Probekein. Bagaimanapun juga, kita harus mengetahuinya."

"Akan kuselidiki." Donghae cepat-cepat menuliskannya.

Kyuhyun menunggu sampai donghae selesai. "Sebaiknya kau segera memberi tahu Lee Kangin kalau putrinya aman. Aku yakin dia pasti ribut karena kehilangan putrinya."

Donghae berdiri, beranjak untuk mematuhi perintah terakhir Kyuhyun.

"Menurutku sebaiknya kita mengincar Emperor Kim Jongkook," kata Woobin, memperhatikan Donghae pergi. Kim Jongkook adalah pemimpin dan kepala bajingan dari Probekein. "Sudah saatnya kita menunjukan pada Probekein bahwa mereka tidak bisa terus menerus menggertak pemerintah lain. Kita harus memberi mereka pelajaran."

Kyuhun menggelengkan kepala. "Itu bukan keputusan kita. Sebaiknya kita mengurus kontrak kita. Tugas kita yang tertunda sudah terlalu banyak. Kita baru bisa menerima tugas baru beberapa minggu lagi. Saat ini, hanya masalah yang sangat mendesak yang bisa kita terima."

Heechul menghela napas kesal sambil mencondongkan badan kedpan untuk membaca monitor meja di mana ia sudah memperbesar layar untuk melihat jadwalnya. "Mengapa kita tidak menambah orang baru? Tentunya dari sekian banyak orang kita pekerjakan, ada beberapa yang pantas melaksanakan eksekusi fisik kontrak-kontrak itu."

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul dengan datar. "Apa kau bisa mempercayai mereka? Kita berlima berteman, sudah begitu selama bertahun-tahun. Loyalitas kita terhadap satu sama lain tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Apa kau bersedia mempertaruhkan nyawamu ketangan orang asing?"

Heecul mendengus. "Tidak jika aku mengingat harga dari kepalaku... kurasa kau benar."

Tidak diragukan lagi. Heechul merupakan salah satu yang terbaik, tapi terkadang ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Tapi kalau diingat lagi, Kyuhyun memiliki kebiasaan buruk yaitu terlalu sering berpikir hingga kelelahan. Di antara mereka berdua, mereka menciptakan keseimbangan yang nyaris normal.

Donghae kembali beberapa menit kemudian dan duduk. Ia menatap mata Kyuhyun." Lee Kangin menunggumu. Dia juga mau bertemu denganku. Lucu, kita menjadi buronan yang diburu hingga mereka membutuhkan kita." Pandangannya segetir nadanya. "Kurasa Lee Kangin mau menawarkan kontrak untuk melindungi Sungmin."

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang, tapi ia menyembunyikan tanda-tandanya. "Apa kau sudah menjadwalkan pertemuanya?"

"Nanti malam."

Woobin berbalik dari kursinya, bibirnya mengulas seringai. "Kukira tugas kita yang tetunda sudah terlalu banyak hingga tidak bisa menerima tugas baru lagi."

Kyuhuyn memelototinya dengan sengit.

Woobin mengangkat bahunya untuk meminta maaf.

Puas karena Woobin tau sebaiknya ia tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi, Kyuhyun menujuk ke meja di mana jadwal mereka ditampilkan.

Seperti biasa, Woobin langsung mengeluhkan jadwalnya. "Mengapa aku selalu menjadi pendamping Jongsuk dan Heechul? Terutama Jongsuk. Kuharap kau mau mengajarinya cara membobol kode akses. Bajingan itu berbahaya."

"Aku, berbahaya? Terakhir kalinya kita bertugas bersama, kau menyalakan dua alarm. Untuk ukuran seorang pakar teknologi, kau payah sekali."

"Hati-hati, Manusia," Woobin memperingatkan, memamerkan taringnya kepada Jongsuk. "Mungkin aku kelaparan malam ini dan memutuskan kita tidak membutuhkan pakar senjata lagi."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala saat mendengar mereka beradu mulut, tahu mereka berteman baik. Akan tetapi mereka terus-menerus mencemooh satu sama lain mengenai perbedaan rasial mereka.

Jongsuk berasal dari spesies Caron, sistem manusia. Woobin seorang Andarion−ras predator maju yang terkadang memangsa manusia. Blasteran dari kedua ras tersebut, Kyuhyun tidak terlalu suka mendengar omang kosong mereka.

Woobin memiliki ciri khas Andarion yang memberinya wajah yang sangat tampan, taringnya yang panjang mengkilat sewaktu Woobin tersenyum.

Kyuhyun bersyukur ukuran giginya sendiri lebih kecil dari gigi Woobin. Tapi masih cukup panjang untuk menandainya sebagai anak haram blasteran, apalagi klau ditambahkan dengan matanya, yang tidak pernah ia tunjukan kepada dunia.

Tidak seperti Woobin, Kyuhyun tidak tahan dengan matanya.

Tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya.

"Heechul." Kata Kyuhyun, memandang sang pembunuh Hyshian. "Jika kau membutuhkan bantuan dengan tugasmu, aku akan mendampingimu. Itu akan memberi Woobin waktu yang luang."

Heechul mengulas senyum menggoda untuk Kyuhyun. Heechul menyukai ketegangan memburu dan membunuh para penjahat. Kyuhyun teringat pada suatu masa ketika ia memiliki semangat yang serupa, tapi hari-hari itu sudah lama berlalu. Sekarang, ia hanya menginginkan kedamaian dan kesendirian.

"Tugasku sedikit minggu ini." Heechul mengamati tugasnya. Dengan jemarinya menelusuri foto kaisar Probekein yang ia tampilkan, secara elektronik ia melempar foto itu kepada Woobin yang duduk di sebrangnya. "Rasanya aku bisa mengatur jadwal untuk menghabisi Kim Jongkook." Ia mengedipkan mata kepada Woobin.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala sambil menutup arsip Kim Jongkook di depan Woobin. "Pusatkan perhatian pada pembunuhan politis yang sudah ditetapkan. Aku tidak mau mendapat pesan mengenai pembunuhan Emperor Probekein."

Woobin mencibir, "Bajingan itu pantas mati."

Kyuhyun menegang begitu mendapat bantahan langsung. "Sudah ada banyak perintah untuk menangkap kita. Jangan beri mereka alasan untuk mengeksekusi kita, mengerti? Kita membutuhkan bukti mutlak sebelum bertindak. Kalau sudah mendapatkannya, dengan senang hati aku akan menyerahkannya kepadamu dan Heechul. Persetan aku bahkan akan membantu," Ia mengalah, tidak mau betengkar dengan salah seorang dari beberapa teman sejatinya. Ia sudah punya banyak musuh.

Woobin bersandar ke kursinya.

Kyuhyun memandang mereka semua. "Dalam waktu dekat ini kita belum memiliki misi yang membutuhkan seluruh anggota kelompok. Ada beberapa misi yang jadwalnya bersamaan. Perhatikan dan rencanakan dengan baik. Tetaplah terhubung untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ada keadaan darurat. Rapat kita yang berikutnya akan diadakan delapan hari lagi, waktunya sudah dicantumkan dijadwal kalian... semoga beruntung," Kyuhyun mengucapkannya lebih karena kebiasaan daripada kebutuhan.

Para anggota mengunduh jadwal mereka keberbagai peralatan portabel mereka, lalu mengambil helm dan pergi dengan Woobin yang menyamar seperti Nemesis−untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ada yang mengawasi ruangan itu.

Donghae tetap duduk bersama Kyuhyun, menunggu ruangan kosong.

Begitu pintu ditutup, Donghae langsung berbalik menghadapnya. "Aku tidak tahu kau perlu menerima kontrak Lee Kangin atau tidak. Kita tidak sanggup menerima beban tambahan."

Kyuhyun tidak suka Donghae bisa membacanya. Walaupun ia menyembunyikan ekspresi dan suasana hatinya dengan berhati-hati, donghae selalu memiliki kemampuan tajam untuk melihat kebalik kedoknya dan Donghae merupakan satu-satunya makhluk hidup yang Kyuhyun izinkan mempertanyakan tindakannya. "Aku sungguh-sungguh berharap kau berhenti menebak isi pikiranku. Seperti yang ku katakan kepada Woobin,tugas kita yang tertunda sudah terlalu banyak sehingga tidak bisa menerima tugas baru lagi. Kau harus meminta maaf kepada ayah dia memerintahkan pasukan Gouran-nya untuk melindungi Sungmin."

Kyuhyun beranjak ke dinding sebelah kanan dan menekan tombol untuk mengganti pakaian. "Kita pembunuh, bukan pengasuh," tukasnya, menanggalkan baju tempurnya.

Donghae memunggungi Kyuhyun dan berbicara lagi "Kau tertarik kepadanya." Itu pernyataan , bukan pertanyaan.

"Sudah pasti," kata Kyuhyun dengan datar. "Aku tidak buta atau mati... belum. Apa kau bisa berkata dia tidak menarik dimatamu?"

Donghae tertawa, "Oh tentu saja... aku ingin sekali memilikinya. Tapi aku juga tahu betapa seringnya kau menontonnya menari. Terima saja, Kip, kau kasmaran dengannya dan itu tidak seperti dirimu yang biasa."

"Dia wanita yang cantik. Aku mengaguminya, tidak lebih." Kyuhyun mengembalikan dinding seperti semula, tidak mau bahkan siapa pun, bahkan Donghae sekalipun, mengetahui perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Mengambil botnya dari lantai, ia duduk di kursinya.

"Tidak lebih?" Donghae memutar kursinya untuk memandang Kyuhyun dengan dahi dikerutkan.

Kyuhyun memelototi Donghae sambil memakai botnya. "Diskusi ini sudah selesai." Ia mengambil kaca mata hitamnya dari meja dan memakainya untuk menyembunyikan mata hijau manusianya yang aneh.

Setelah menyeringai yang terakhir kalinya pada Donghae, ia keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun mengenyahkan kata-kata Donghae dari benaknya sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor sementara orang-orang bergegas menjauhinya seolah mereka takut ia akan membunuh mereka hanya karena mereka ada di sana.

Seolah Kyuhyun memedulikan mereka saja. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya karena tindakan dan ketakutan Donghae yang konyol. Ia prajurit, bukan orang yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Yang lebih penting lagi, ia memahami tugas dan kewajibannya, tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari semua itu. Apalagi seorang penari dengan ayah yang berkuasa dan sebuah pasukan yang menginginkan kematiannya.

Pergi untuk menenui Victoria dan pasiennya, Kyuhyun lega karena sudah menanggalkan kedoknya sebagai Nemesis. Kelahiran Nemesis diperlukan−karena membuat Kyuhyun bebas berkeliaran tanpa diincar oleh banyak penembak ulung. Dan dengan perawakan blasteran yang unik, jika pihak berwenang mengetahui identitas dari Nemesis, mereka tidak akan butuh waktu lama untuk menemukannya.

Bukan berarti mereka tidak pernah mencoba, tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau memberi alasan lain bagi mereka untuk memburunya.

Saat ini, orang-orang berasumsi bahwa Cho Kyuhyun merupakan anak buah Nemesis; peran yang cocok untuknya. Selama identitasnya dirahasiakan, ia bisa menjalani hidup yang nyaris normal.

Tapi identitasnya hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak alasan yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhubungan dengan orang lain. Kalau ada yang ia pelajari di dalam hidupnya, itu adalah bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa dipercaya.

Orang-orang menjadi temannya sampai ia menoleh ke arah yang berbeda.

Bahkan walaupun Kyuhyun mempercayai Donghae dan yang lainnya, ia tidak akan terkejut jika salah seorang dari mereka mengkhianatinya suatu hari nanti. Itu, bagaimanapun juga, merupakan sifat bawaan dari semua spesies. Seluruh sejarah dari dunia mereka tertera dengan darah dari persahabatan dan persekutuan yang teputus.

Tapi Sungmin...

Kyuhyun meredam emosi yang memenuhinya saat ia memikirkan Sungmin, dan kembali memusatkan perhatian kepada kehampaan menentramkan yang ia andalkan.

Sungmin bukan apa-apa bagi Kyuhyun dan hanya akan menjadi kenangan yang tertinggal.

Setidaknya itulah yang Kyuhyun sangka sampai saat ia memasuki ruangan yang berhadap-hadapan dengan Sungmin dan menatap mata foxy-nya yang terus terbayang...

.

.

.

**TBC**

A/N : Bagi yang masih bingung tentang settingnya, kalian bisa coba bayangkan sebuah galaksi yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak planet dan setiap planet tersebut memiliki makhluk hidup yang menghuninya, makhluk hidupnya itu tidak semuanya manusia, tergantung dari ras dan planet apa mereka berasal. Ada sesosok alien yang memiliki tubuh yang aneh, reptil yang bisa berjalan tegak, atau kalian bisa berimajinasi sendiri tentang makhluk yang ada di luar angkasa sana.

Kalian juga bisa mengibaratkanya seperti dunia yang kita huni sekarang, ibaratkan setiap planet adalah sebuah negara dan ciri-ciri penduduk dan bahasa di setiap planet itu berbeda.

Lalu, perjalanan antar planet itu hal yang biasa, dan pesawat menjadi alat transportasi untuk berpindah dari satu planet ke planet lainnya.

Sepertinya hanya itu yang bisa saya jelaskan, jika masih ada yang bingung kalian bisa bertanya lagi, sebisa mungkin saya akan menjawabnya^^

**kyuxmine** : panjang-panjang kaya tali kolornya kyu oppa gitu, kkkkee. Gimana? Pertanyaan tentang Nemesis sudah terjawab kan di chapter ini. Saya sudah tulis beberapa penjelasan diatas, jika masih bingung jangan sungkan bertanya lagi tetep read&review ya^^

**joyers** : gak apa-apa chingu umin oppa di sini jadi anak dari Presiden sebuah planet (bayangkan aja sebuah planet dipimpin oleh seorang presiden). Kalo pengen tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ini tetep baca ya ffnya, karena dengan sendirinya akan terjawab. Oke, ini sudah saya update. Saya tunggu reviewnya lagi ya^^

**dewi. ** : kyyyaaa saya juga seneng banget ada reader yang antusias nunggu kelanjutan ff ini, apa lagi setia buat nunggu *ketchup-ketchup basah pipinya kkkee.. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini sudah terjawabkan di chapter ini.. Oke ini sudah lanjut, tetep read&review ya^^

**ChoLee** : Sungmin itu anak dari senator planet gouran, atau gampangnya anak dari presiden planet deh, jadi buat ngancam ayahnya para penculik ngincar Sungmin. Oh ya, ayahnya belum mati kok, di chapter ini sudah disebutkan namanya, taukan siapa yang jadi castnya? Need more clue? Keep read&review^^

**Frostbee** : ini mereka udah ketemu kok^^ terimakasih semangatnya~ review lagi ya

Oh ya, sepertinya review dari reviewer yang gak login sedikit agak telat ya masuknya, bukan berarti gak saya baca loh ya^^, jadi maaf jika balasan reviewnya agak telat juga.

Saya selalu berusaha memberikan apresiasi yang sebesar-besarnya kepada orang-orang yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ff ini, terlebih kepada orang-orang yang sudah meluangkan waktu berharganya untuk sekedar memberikan review, terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya^^


	5. Part 4a

Pairing : KyuMin / Kyuhyun-Sungmin

Rate : M untuk chapter kedepannya

Genre : Sci-fi, Romance

Warning : Miss Typo(s), GS (Gender Switch)

Disclaimer : Ini adalah **Remake **dari novel berjudul sama milik **Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

A/N: Oh iya sekedar menambahkan keterangan.

_Italic saja _flashback.

"_Italic dengan tanda petik dua" _percakapan/perkataan di masa lalu.

'_Italic dengan tanda petik satu' _berbicara dalam pikiran.

.

.

.

**Bagian 4.a**

Lagi-lagi Sungmin terbangun di tengah lingkungan yang asing, tapi kali ini tidak terkesan menyeramkan seperti yang sebelumnya. Pertama, ia tidak terbaring di atas tumpukan sampah yang kotor, dan kedua, pergelangan tangannya bersih dan sudah diperban. Tangannya sudah tidak sakit lagi.

Tapi begitu teringat pada Nemesis, ia tersentak bangun, jantungnya berdebar kencang.

'_Dimana aku?' _ Ini bukan kapal dimana ia tertidur sebelumnya. Tidak ada gerakan. Tidak ada deru mesin yang lembut...

Ia berada di tempat yang berbeda.

Apa yang telah mereka lakukan kepadanya? Mersahkan sekali rasanya terbangun tanpa mengetahui lokasinya atau bagaimana ia bisa berada di sini. Ia masih hidup, tapi mungkin saja ia masih ditawan.

Marah dan takut, ia mengamati ruangan itu, mencari pertanda yang mengisyaratkan takdirnya.

Mendadak cahaya yang temaram menjadi terang. Pintu memudar menjadi transparan dan seorang wanita yang mengenakan seragam perawat mengarahkan pandangannya ke dalam ruangan. Wanita itu bimbang seolah tidak tahu harus masuk atau tidak. Senyum ramah seperti seorang ibu yang penuh kasih terulas di bibirnya ketika pintu itu akhirnya bergeser terbuka dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Kau aman." Wanita itu beranjak untuk berdiri disamping tempat tidur. Warna pintu berubah kembali menjadi abu-abu gelap yang buram. "Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu di sini. Aku janji." Mata coklat wanita itu memancarkan kejujuran dan kehangatan. Sungmin percaya kepadanya.

Setelah cahaya bertambah terang, Sungmin menyadari kemewahan dari perabotan ruangan itu. Tempat tidur yang ia tempati terbuat dari kayu gelap yang berukir, benda langka yang hanya mampu dibeli segelintir orang. Kain putih tipis menjuntai dari tiang yang tinggi, melindungi tempat tidur dari hawa dingin. Namun ada sebuah lemari yang dipenuhi peralatan medis di sebelahnya. Ruangan tersebut mirip seperti perpaduan yang aneh dari rumah sakit dengan hotel.

Bingung, Sungmin kembali menoleh kepada wanita itu. "Di mana aku?"

"Di mana kau tidaklah penting. Kau akan segera pulang karena sekarang kau sudah bangun." Wajahnya berseri-seri dengan ekspresi yang Sungmin kenali sebagai ekspresi seorang penggemar. "Apa kau lapar atau haus, Your Highness?"

Saat Sungmin menolak, wanita itu beranjak menuju pintu. "Namaku Victoria. Tetaplah di sini dan aku akan mengambilkan baju tempur untukmu. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, tekan saja tombol panggilan dan aku atau perawat lain akan segera datang." Setelah tersenyum lagi, ia pun pergi.

Sungmin menghela napas dengan perlahan, berharap wanita itu tidak berbohong kepadanya. Kelihatannya Victoria tidak berbahaya, tapi ia tidak boleh terlalu yakin.

Di tengah kesenyapan ruangan, Sungmin mendengar embusan angin yang kencang di luar dan suara pukulan yang keras. Pandangannya tertuju ke jendela-jendela berwarna cerah yang terdapat di dinding di sebrangnya. Sebatang pohon yang berbentuk aneh dan di penuhi tonjolan ditiup oleh angin kencang, membuat dahan-dahannya mengetuk jendela.

Mengerutkan dahi, ia berharap ia bisa mengenali pohon itu. Mungkin itu bisa di jadikan petunjuk tempat di mana ia berada sekarang ini.

Tapi kalu dipikir lagi ia bukan seorang murid yang rajin dulu, dan meskipun ia memiliki pengetahuan dasar mengenai planet-planet yang menghuni Sistem Serikat di Semesta Ichidian, ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal yang rumit seperti vegetasinya yang beraneka ragam.

Sial, ayahnya benar. Hal-hal sepele yang berusaha mereka ajarkan kepadanya ternyata akhirnya bermanfaat...

Sungmin menghela napas, pikirannya beralih kepada ayahnya. Sekarang mungkin seseorang sudah menyadari kehilangannya dan melaporkannya. Pasti ayahnya sedang mengerahkan semua kesatuan dengan panik untuk mencarinya di setiap pelosok antariksa. Mengingat apa yang terjadi ketika Sungmin diculik untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ia hanya bisa membayangkan kengerian, ketakutan, dan amarah yang dirasakan ayahnya.

Tenggorokan Sungmin tercekat sewaktu berdo'a agar orang-orang ini benar-benar ingin mengantarnya pulang ke Gouran. Ia tidak yakin kondisi mental ayahnya sangup kehilangannya seperti ini.

Tidak setelah apa yang terjadi terakhir kalinya...

Pintu bergeser membuka, menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. Mengira itu adalah Victoria, ia menoleh, lalu membeku sementara napasnya tertahan begitu ia melihat hal terakhir yang ia sangka akan ia lihat.

'_Wow...'_

Itu bukan Victoria.

Tinggi dan ramping, pria itu merupakan makhluk paling seksi yang pernah Sungmin jumpai sepanjang hidupnya, dan kalau mengingat pria-pria seksi yang dipekerjakan oleh perusahaan tarinya, itu sangatlah berarti. Tapi tidak seorang pun dari mereka yang sebanding dengan orang asing berbahaya yang ada dikamarnya. Meskipun para pria yang biasa Sungmin lihat sepanas neraka, mereka tidak memiliki aura kuat yang dahsyat dan terpancar dari pria ini dan juga seikapnya yang garang dan dingin.

Pria itu tampak seperti predator yang paling berbahaya.

Buas. Bukan hanya kata itu yang bisa menggambarkannya. Tidak mungkin ada prajurit lain di semesta ini yang bisa menandingi keindahan alami atau pembawaan berbahaya pria ini.

Rambut coklat pria itu sepekat madu dan wajahnya terlihat tajam dan dingin. Pria tersebut memakai kacamata hitam yang membuat Sungmin kesal karena ia tidak bisa melihat bagian atas dari wajah ataupun warna matanya. Bukan berarti itu penting. Sungmin sudah melihat cukup banyak sehingga ia tahu di negeri orang tampan sekalipun, pria ini tidak akan mendapat saingan.

Kontras dengan kulit pucatnya, pakaiannya hitam pekat seolah menyerap seluruh cahaya dan disulam dengan benang perak...

Bukan, itu bukan benang perak itu senjata yang diselipkan ke lengan dan kerah jubahnya yang sepanjang mata kaki. Sisi kiri jubanya ditarik kebelakan, memperlihatkan pistol blaster bersarung di pinggul kirinya. Bot terbangnya yang tinggi dilengkapi dengan kait perak di sepanjang sisinya di bentuk menyerupai tengkorak, setidaknya itulah yang Sungmin lihat pada pandangan pertamanya, tapi sewaktu pria itu mendekat ia menyadari bahwa kait-kait perak itu juga berfungsi sebagai senjata.

Wah, entah pria itu sangat paranoid atau lebih berbahaya daripada sekelompok pembunuh League.

Dan itu berarti sesuatu.

Kerah kemeja tinggi, tapi terbuka sedikit di bagian leher hingga Sungmin bisa melihat sekilas bekas luka yang mengerikan di sepanjang lehernya. Kelihatannya pernah ada seseorang yang berusaha memenggal kepalanya.

Dan ketika pria itu mendekat, Sungmin menyadari ada lebih banyak bekas luka lagi di atas dan di bawah telinganya beserta bekas luka ringan yang menyilang dari pipi hingga ke hidungnya. Bekas-bekas luka itu tidak mengurangi pesona yang ia miliki, meskipun tetap terlihat. Seolah ada yang mencakarnya... hanya saja bekas lukanya tampak dibuat dengan lebih presisi−seolah wajahnya pernah dijepit dengan sepit atau alat lainnya.

Apa ia pernah disiksa?

Sewaktu pria itu memalingkan kepalanya ke samping seakan sedang mendengarkan sesuatu diluar, Sungmin melihat alat komunikasi perak dan hitam di telinganya serta kepangan panjang yang menjuntai di sepanjang punggungnya−tanda dari seorang pembunuh yang terlatih dan karena pria itu tidak mengenakan seragam militer, berarti ia pekerja lepas. Yang terendah dari yang rendah.

Tidak, pria itu berbahaya.

Pria itu pengecut dan penggertak.

Darah Sungmin menjadi dingin saat amarahnya tersulut.

Kyuhyun tertegun saat melihat kebencian yang terpancar dari mata foxy Sungmin. Ia mengira, atau berharap, Sungmin masih tidur−ia berharap bisa mengantar Sungmin pulang kepada ayahnya sebelum wanita itu terbangun.

Seharusnya Kyuhyun lebih tahu dari itu.

Sungmin sudah bangun dan dari ekspresi yang terpancar dari matanya, jelas wanita itu membenci Kyuhun... dan itu pun tanpa mengetahui kalau ia adalah Nemesis. Berengsek, seberapa parah lagi cibiran Sungmin jika ia mengetahui yang sebenarnya tentang Kyuhyun?

Bukan bertarti itu penting. Sungmin hanya selingan singkat dalam alur hidup Kyuhyun.

Tapi bahkan dengan kebencian Sungin terhadapnya yang tampak jelas sekalipun, tubuhnya bereaksi kepada Sungmin seolah tangan Sungmin sendiri yang membelainya. Tubuh Kyuhyun sudah begitu menegang dan merindu, ia harus berusaha keras agar tidak mengumpat. Setiap bagian dari dirinya merasakan kehadiran Sungmin.

Setiap bagian mendambakan Sungmin...

'_Donghae benar aku memang bajingan.'_

Sungmin adalah satu-satunya wanita yang sungguh-sungguh Kyuhyun inginkan dan terkutuklah ia kalau mengetahui alasannya. Hanya saja ada sesuatu di dalam diri Sungmin yang menjangkaunya. Cara Sungmin bergerak laksana mimpi. Begitu anggun. Begitu tenang.

Ada sesuatu di dalam diri Sungmin yang terkesan murni dan belum terjamah. Polos. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun melupakan -meskipun hanya sejenak- betapa kotornya ia.

'_Dasar bodoh.'_

Ia adalah Nemesis. Terasing. Kejam. Dingin. Hanya itulah penghiburan yang ia butuhkan. Namun suatu bagian dari dirinya yang ia benci ingin mengetahui, sekali saja, seperti apa rasanya dipeluk oleh wanita seperti Sungmin.

'_Ck, kau memuakkan.' _Jika terus seperti ini, Kyuhyun akan membuat dirinya muntah.

Menyipitkan mata dengan kejengkelan kepada diri sendiri, akhirnya Kyuhyun berbicara. "Kurasa Victoria sedang pergi mengambil pakaian."

Sungmin cepat-cepat mundur di tempat tidur sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan waspada. "Kau Andarion."

Wow, dengan tololnya Kyuhyun mengira kebencian Sungmin tidak mungkin akan bertambah lagi. Bisa yang terkandung dalam satu kalimat itu lebih kuat dari yang ada di dalam kapsul racun yang Kyuhyun kantongi untuk keadaan mendesak, jika suatu hari nanti ia menghadapi situasi yang tidak mungkin ia menangkan.

Kyuhyun menjilat gigi taringnya yang panjang. Ah, persetan siapa yang ingin ia bohongi? Ia memiliki taring murni dan sederhana. Dan sekarang, seharusnya ia telah terbiasa terhadap manusia yang membencinya karena taringnya. "Jangan khawatir, aku sudah makan."

Agaknya itu membuat Sungmin makin marah. "Apa kau orang yang akan mengantarku pulang?"

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menerbangkanmu pulang."

Kyuhyun menyangka Sungmin akan melontarkan sumpah serapah kepadanya. Tapi Sungmin membuatnya terkejut. "Kau tahu, sarkasmemu tidak membantu sekarang. Aku sudah dibius, dipukuli, hampir diperkosa, diselamatkan, dibius lagi, dipindahkan, dan sekarang diancam olehmu. Katakan, apa lagi yang harus kunantikan? Penyiksaan, atau sekedar pelumpuhan?"

Kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Ia mengalah. Sungmin benar. Sungmin sudah melalui percobaan yang berat dan mengingat segalanya, wanita itu selamat dengan semangat utuh.

Kyuhyun membungkuk sedikit di depan Sungmin. "Maafkan aku _Mu Tara. _Akau tidak dilatih untuk bersikap sopan."

Sungmin ingn bertanya pria itu dilatih untuk apa, tapi jawabannya sudah jelas.

Untuk membunuh.

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat Victoria kembali dengan baju tempur yang Donghae berikan kepada Sungmin sebelumnya. "Oh, Kyuhyun," kayanya dengan terkejut. "Aku tidak tahu kau ada di sini."

Sungmin langsung merasakan kecanggungan Victoria yang mendadak muncul. Wanita itu menarik diri seolah takut Kyuhyun akan melecut dan memukulnya.

Memangnya sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun memukuli Victoria sehingga Victoria bereaksi seperti itu?

"Aku akan menunggu di luar." Kyuhyun beranjak menuju pintu.

Victoria memandangi pria itu sambil mengerutkan dahi.

Begitu Kyuhyun keluar dan pintu memadat lagi, Sungmin menarik tirai tempat tidur ke satu sisi dan turun dari tempat tidur. Ia menekuk jari kakinya untuk menghindari hawa dingin di lantai. "Kau tidak menyukainya?"

Victoria tersentak seolah Sungmin menginjak kakinya. "Tidak," katanya cepat-cepat. "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja... Hanya saja dia... agak menyeramkan, kurasa." Victoria menyerahkan baju tempur itu kepada Sungmin.

Tidak, pria itu sangat menyeramkan.

"Siapa dia?"

"Kyuhyun..." Victoria terdiam sejenak, dahinya dikerutkan. "Aku tidak tahu nama keluarganya. Tidak pernah digunakan."

"Benarkah? Mengapa?"

Wah, itu baru aneh.

Victoria mendekat dan berbisik. "Rumor yang berdar di sini berkata dia adalah pembunuh League yang memberontak."

Mulut Sungmin menganga sebelum rasa tidak percaya melanda. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. "League tidak mengijinkan pembunuh mereka keluar."

"Tepat. Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya pembunuh yang keluar dan berhasil hidup sampai lebih dari beberapa jam saja. Aku juga mendengar desas-desus yang berkata bahwa dia mendapat gelar seperti pahlawan. Seorang komandan. Konon dia mencabut alat pelacaknya dengan tangan kosong, melemparnya ke wajah mereka dan melenggang pergi."

Sungmin mendapati hal itu lebih sulit lagi untuk dipercayai. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu dan tetap hidup. Kemungkinan besar pria itu mengarang cerita tersebut agar ia terkesan semakin garang."

Para pengecut cenderung berbuat seperti itu. Mereka memiliki reputasi yang tidak pantas mereka dapatkan.

"Mengapa dia keluar?"

Victoria menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak ada yang tahu. Dia tidak pernah membicarakannya. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, dia jarang bersuara bahkan jika diajak bicara sekalipun. Sebagian besar orang disini menghindarinya karena dia blasteran."

Kerutan di dahi Sungmin bertambah dalam. "Blasteran apa?"

"Setengah manusia, setengah Andarion."

Itu pun membuat Sungmin kaget. "Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa menghasilkan keturunan dengan mereka."

"Aku juga tidak, tapi apa kau pernah melihat Andarion berambut selain hitam sebelumnya?"

Belum, belum pernah. "Aneh sekali."

"Hmmm," gumam Victoria. "Tapi jangan khawatir. Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja bersamanya. Dia salah seorang terbaik yang dimiliki Santella." Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sungmin. "Sudah cukup bergosipnya. Senang bertemu denganmu Princess. Kuharap pertunjukan barumu sukses. Kudengar itu salah satu pertunjukan terbaik saat ini."

Tersenyum, Sungmin meraih tangan Victoria yang hangat dan lembut, lalu menjabatnya dengan singkat dan kuat. "Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu, Victoria-ssi. Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu. Kalau kau mau datang ke pertunjukan baruku, hubungi saja perusahaanku dan aku akan memberimu tiket masuk."

Mata Victoria berbinar-binar dan memancarkan persahabatan. "Terima kasih, Princess. Mungkin aku akan melakukannya." Setelah tersenyum lagi, ia keluar dari ruangan.

Dengan cepat, Sungmin mengganti gaun tidurnya dengan baju tempur hitam. Setelah selesai mengikat bagian depannya, ia membuka pintu dan memasuki koridor untuk menghadapi pendampingnya yang sinis.

Lagi-lagi, Sungmin tertegun begitu melihat Kyuhyun yang garang. Meskipun Kyuhyun bersandar dengan santai ke dinding sambil besedekap, firasat Sungmin berkata bahwa pria itu bisa menerjang musuh sebelum ia berkedip.

Mungkin Kyuhyun bisa membunuh Sungmin dengan sama cepatnya. Kekuatan Kyuhyun yang berbahaya sangat menarik dan memesona. Seperti memandangi binatang buas elok yang kau tahu bisa mencabik-cabik tubuhmu sebelum kau bisa memanggil bantuan.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari dinding sebrang, jaketnya bergerak seperti air yang mengalir anggun di sekeliling tubuhnya. "Apa kau sudah siap?"

Sungmin mengangguk sambil berusaha merenungkan fakta mengenai masa lalu dan karakter Kyuhyun. Ia sudah mendengar banyak tentang prajurit-prajurit unggulan League. Mereka kawanan yang berbahaya, dilatih untuk membunuh targert politik dan dilindungi sebagai komoditas League yang paling berharga. Sebagian besar mengalami rekayasa biologis. Yang lainnya di bawa ke akademi League sejak usia dini dan dilatih untuk menjadi bengis.

Bahkan dengan sengaja dijadikan Psikotik.

Jika mereka diterima oleh League setelah serangkaian ujian berat yang mencangkup membunuh pembunuh terlatih lainnya, mereka tidak di perbolehkan memiliki pasangan. Tidak diperbolehkan memiliki teman, keluarga, atau pun relasi sosial seperti apa pun. Tidak boleh mendapat penghiburan secara fisik.

Terisolasi hingga mencapi tingkat ketidakwarasan.

Mereka harus membunuh atau dibunuh.

Setelah dilatih, mereka menjadi properti League untuk selamanya. Satu-satunya jalan keluar yang tersedia adalah mati.

Sungmin bertanya-tanya, pria macam apa yang bisa menentang League yang melindungi dan mengintimidasi semua pemerintahan dengan militernya. Bahkan ayahnya saja, yang memiliki nyali lebih besar dari sebagian besar pemerintah, tidak mau melawan perintah League.

"Apa benar kau benar-benar tergabung dalam League?" pertanyaannya memang blak-blakkan, tapi Sungmin bukan orang pemalu, dan rasa penasaranya tidak tertahankan lagi.

Kyuhyun tidak menunjukan emosi apa pun. Ia juga tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. "Kau perlu menteleportasi bokongmu." Istilah yang berarti bahwa kau harus bergerak cepat."Ayahmu mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Kau menghubunginya?" Sungmin terkejut, ternyata Kyuhyun begitu perhatian.

"Salah seorang dari kami yang melakukannya." Lagi-lagi tanpa emosi sementara Kyuhyun berjalan tanpa menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan Sungmin tidak tersesat.

Sungmin kesal karena sikap acuh tak acuh Kyuhyun yang kasar. Ia harus berusaha keras agar bisa mengimbangi langkah Kyuhyun yang panjang dan dengan cepat membawanya menyusuri koridor sampai ke sebuah landasan yang diramaikan oleh berbagai aktivitas.

Wow...

Sungmin belum pernah melihat koleksi kapal dan pesawat tempur yang lebih mengesankan dari ini. Pasukan ayahnya pasti bersedia membunuh demi mendapatkan benda-benda yang mereka miliki. Sangat canggih dan mutakhir.

Kecuali sebuah kapal yang kelihatan tidak pantas berada di situ.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke pesawat tempur hitam antik yang ada di sudut kiri landasan. Mereka melewati beberapa orang, tapi tidak seorangpun menyapa Kyuhyun. Malah, beberapa dari mereka sengaja menghindarinya atau bersembunyi di belakang sesuatu begitu melihatnya mendekat.

Sebenarnya penggertak macam apa Kyuhyun itu hingga semua orang begitu takut kepadanya.

Kyuhyun berhenti di sebelah pesawat tempur antik itu dan membuka pintu kokpit denga merentangkan tangan di kunci yang ada di samping. Pengendalinya bergerak dengan luwes seperti Kyuhyun, tapi tidak sediam pria itu. Membalikkan badannya, Kyuhyun menunggu sampai Sungmin sampai di sebelahnya. Karena tinggi Sungmin lebih pendek dari dada Kyuhyun, ia tidak bisa meraih tangga untuk naik pesawat.

"Apa aku perlu melompat untuk meraihnya?" tanya Sungmin dengan sinis.

Sepertinya pertanyaan itu membuat Kyuhyun geli, tapi ekspesinya tidak berubah sedikitn pun sewaktu ia meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin dan tanpa bersusah payah mengangkat Sungmin ke tangga. Hawa panas dari tangan kuat Kyuhyun yang menembus melalui pakaian Sungmin membakarnya. Belum lagi aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang melandanya.

Kyuhyun menggairahkan, bahkan untuk ukuran pembunuh psikopat sekalipun.

Tidak mau memikirkannya, Sungmin memanjat tangga, lalu tertegun kebingungan begitu ia melihat bagi dalam dari pesawat tempur itu. Hanya ada satu tempat duduk...

Sungmin menunduk untuk melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di bawah, tidak memperhatikannya.

Keraguan memenuhi Sungmin saat ia kembali ke bagian dalam kokpit. Apa ini kapal yang tepat? Ia harus duduk dimana?

Di pangkuan pria itu?

Seolah-olah...

"Duduklah lebih ke depan kursi," Kyuhyun mengintruksikan dari bawah ketika akhirnya ia menyadari kebimbangan Sungmin.

Masih tidak yakin akan hal itu, Sungmin melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Ternyata di dalam jauh lebih nyaman dari kelihatannya pada awalnya. Tapi tidak ada ruang bagi Kyuhyun untuk duduk selain di belakangnya.

Menyentuhnya.

Bukan itu yang Sungmin inginkan dan jika Kyuhyun mencoba melakukan sesuatu, pembunuh atau bukan, pria itu akan cacat.

Dari posisi duduknya, Sungmin melihat seseorang mendekat sambil membawakan dua buah helm dan sebuah catatan komputer. Tanpa berkomentar apa-apa kepada petugas itu, Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menandatangani catatanya, mengambil helm, dan menyusul Sungmin dengan satu lompatan tangkas yang membuat jiwa penari di dalam diri Sungmin iri. Hanya ada segelintir pria yang memiliki kelincahan dan keanggunan seperti itu.

'_Siapa yang kau bodohi, sayang? Wanita yang seperti itu juga tidak banyak.'_

Berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari tubuh hangat yang menyelinap di belakangnya, Sungmin mempelajari alat pengendali kapal. Panel utamanya mengingatkannya pada koleksi museum. Tapi meskipun demikian, kondisinya prima dan terawat dengan baik.

Kyuhyun pasti menyadari ketertarikan Sungmin. "Ini Bertaud trebuchet Fighter."

Sungmin merasa ngeri sewaktu mengenali model yang dimaksud. Mahal dan cepat, kapal seperti ini menjadi pilihan para bajingan-bajingan kelas kakap dan buronan elit di semesta. "Bukankah Nemesis menerbangkan pesawat seperti ini?" ia menoleh untuk melihat Kyuhyun di balik bahunya. "Apa kau Nemesis?"

Ekspresi Kyuhyun datar. "Kami berteman _akrab_ sekali." Kyuhyun memberi tekanan pada saat ia menyebutkan akrab.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar cara Kyuhyun mengucapkannya. Sepertinya ada pesan tersirat yang memberitahu bahwa mereka jauh lebih dekat daripada sekedar teman. "Seperti kekasih?"

Kyuhyun menyerahkan helm kepada Sungmin. "Aku selalu bercinta dengannya." Lagi-lagi nada suaranya tidak diwarnai oleh emosi apa pun.

Sungmin mencibir karena komentar kasar Kyuhyun yang tidak perlu dilontarkan. Ia tidak tahu alasannya, tapi hatinya menciut saat membayangkan Kyuhyun gay.

Tentu saja. Pria seseksi itu tidak pernah lurus. Tragedi yang sungguh sangat disayangkan bagi seluruh kaum wanita...

"Apa kau tahu berapa banyak uang yang bisa kau dapatkan dengan menyerahkan kekasihmu?"

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Lantas mengapa kau belum melakukannya?"

"Uang tidak sepadan dengan nyawaku. Lagi pula terkadang aku sungguh-sungguh menyukainya."

Perkataan yang sangat aneh untuk diucapkan. "Menurutku semestinya kau selalu menyukai kekasihmu."

"Apa kau selalu menyukai kekasihmu?"

Wajah Sungmin merona begitu mendengar pernyataan yang begitu pribadi. Lalu ia tersadar ia sudah terlalu mencampuri urusan Kyuhyun. Pria itu memakaikan helm hitam ke kepala Sungmin dan mengaitkannya untuknya.

Sungmin bisa merasakan lengan Kyuhyun bergerak di belakangnya dan menyadari kalau Kyuhyun sedang melepaskan kacamata hitamnya.

Penasaran, Sungmin berusaha untuk menoleh ke belakang.

"Jangan!" sergah Kyuhyun, akhirnya meruntuhkan kedok dinginnya.

Sungmin menegang. Ada apa dengan mata Kyuhyun yang membuatnya begitu marah? Apa ia cacat?

'_Dia pembunuh, Sayang. Kau tahu otak mereka tidak beres. Mereka semua memang begitu.'_

Itu benar. Orang normal tidak mungkin membunuh untuk mencari nafkah dan orang normal tidak mungkin tidur dengan pembunuh paling bejat yang pernah hidup dan tidak menyerahkannya.

Lengan Kyuhyun yang kuat mendekap Sungmin untuk menekan dan memutar sakelar-sakelar di depannya. Selagi Kyuhyun melakukannya, lengan pakaiannya terangkat sedikit sehingga Sungmin bisa melihat sekilas tato League pada pergelangan tangannya melalui celah di antara lengan pakaian dengan sarung tangan hitamnya. Sungmin terkesiap tanpa bersuara.

Itu benar.

Kyuhyun memang pernah tergabung dalam League.

'_Astaga...'_

Dengan raungan yang memekakkan, mesin menyala lalu suaranya mereda menjadi deru yang lembut. Ditengah gemerisik distorsi yang memenuhi telinganya, Sungmin mendengar suara pengendali melalui interkom di helmnya ketika si pengendali memberi instruksi peluncuran kepada mereka.

Sungmin bersandar sewaktu Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan kedepannya. Begitu Sungmin melakukannya, tubuh Kyuhyun tersentak karena kontak yang tidak terduga dan Sungmin menyentuh suatu bagian dari dirinya yang menegang dan mengeras.

Senyum jahil mengembang di bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun bukan gay.

Setidaknya bukan sepenuhnya...

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Thanks to :**

**abilhikmah : **nanti bakal ada yang lebih ciee dari ketemu, jadi tetep read&review ya^^

**kyumin pu : **iya, Kyu bilang dia masih pengen nge-date ama Sungmin dengan tenang. Fansnya Woobin-Jongsuk juga kah?:3 terimakasih reviewnya, saya tunggu lagi reviewnya di chap selanjutnya^^

**dewi. : **ahh, terimakasih^^ yup yup, saya pecinta running man juga.. Sungmin tau kok, tinggal tunggu waktu aja sampe dia tergila-gila sama Kyu~~ terima kasih reviewnya, mampir buat read&review lagi ya~~

**ChoLee : **awalnya ngagumin, lama-lama ya~~ :3 settingnya yang gak biasa ini juga yang bikin saya me-remake novel ini. Terima kasih reviewnya, saya tunggu lagi kehadiran reviewnya di chap selanjutnya^^

**JijiDonghae : **dia mah dicerita ini menderita bangetlah hidupnya, bukan cuman cintanya, tapi tenang aja kan udah ada Sungmin ;) review lagi ya di chap selanjut nya^^

**Frostbee : **Dichap ini sudah terjawab bukan, Kyuhyun itu apa^^ Gak papa kok, jika saya bisa dengan senang hati saya jawab kebingungannya^^ jika ada kebingungan lain silahkan ditanyakan saja. Saya tunggu lagi reviewnya

**Guest : **NC-nya musti sabar dulu ya, Kyu-Min nya masih malu-malu tuh. Soal update kilat, maaf belum bisa ditepati. Ditunggu lagi reviewnya^^

**kyuxmine : **hehe, kenapa malu?^^ mulai chap ini dan kedepannya mulai banyak kok Kyumin momentnya. Silahkan mampir review lagi ya~~

**farihadaina : **karena tempatnya juga sih salah satu alasan kenapa saya meremake novel ini :3 Kyuhyun sama Sungmin belum pernah ketemu secara resmi sih di masa lalu, Cuma Kyu ini fansnya Sungmin no #1. Terima kasih reviewnya, ditunggu lagi di chap selanjutnya ya^^

**danhobak15 : **terima kasih^^ wahh, alurnya susah di mengerti ya, apa ini karena saya tidak memberi tanda saat flashback ya? Oke lain kali akan lebih saya perhatikan. Silahkan mampir lagi ya, sekalian reviewnya^^

Terima kasih bagi reader yang menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca, terlebih yang sudah meninggalkan review, sekali lagi terima kasih^^ Dan maaf karena updatenya lama, saya baru selesai UTS, minta do'a nya ya supaya nilai UTS saya baik-baik saja...

Untuk yang menunggu kelanjutan ff saya 'A Lamb and A Wolf' dan 'Kiss of the Jealous Tyrant', kedua ff itu sedang dalam pengerjaan. Sedangkan untuk 'I Want to Embrace You', belum sempat terjamah, mian T.T. tapi diusahakan untuk secepatnya update kok^^

Bagi yang ingin berteman lebih dekat saya bisa add fb **Sonoda Mio.**


End file.
